Legionnaire
by Commissarhoni
Summary: An echidna awakes from surgery with severe memory loss, to find he is a member of the dark egg legion.  -UPDATED- 05/15/2011
1. Chapter 1

White light poured down as the echidna weakly opened his eyes. His body was sore everywhere, he felt like he had just been hit by a freight train. He tried to speak but realized his face was covered in bandages. Moving was out of the question as well, as it seemed as if his whole body would not respond. He saw some blurry figures moving in the background as he tried to remember what happened. Just then he felt a tingling in his right arm, looking over to see what it was he froze as he saw that his entire right arm was now a mass of half-finished circuits and wires. He could begin to hear a loud beeping getting faster and faster as a figure approached him. Another echidna wearing scrubs came into focus and it was then that he realized that this echidna had a mass of tubes and wires protruding from his skull and wrapping around parts of his body. The cyborg echidna raised his arm to reveal it ended in a nasty looking circular blade, the beeping kept getting faster and faster as the sides of his vision got blurry and then faded to black as the beeps turned into one long tone and the blade moved down towards his chest….

"Hey are you awake?" called a voice through the blackness. "Can you hear me?" said the voice again, trying to wake the echidna out of his deep slumber. He finally managed to crack his eyes open to see a blinding white light, something about that light seemed familiar…"Looks like you're alive!" exclaimed the figure before him. He struggled to sit up in his bed and rubbed his eyes and blinked to clear up his vision, standing before him was a female echidna with a data-pad in her hand staring at him. She had red fur and wore a black uniform, he also noted that she had a number of cybernetic pieces in her dreadlocks and a cybernetic implant in her left eye. She noted something on her data-pad as she began to speak "it's a wonder you didn't die after that accident!", "accident? I don't remember any accident! Come to think of it, I can't remember anything!" started the bed bound echidna. "you must have had to have some severe cybernetic augmentations to survive that crash, they probably had to install a new neural link. That's usually pretty harmless, but I've heard of cases in which memory loss has occurred". "so when will I start to remember?" inquired the echidna, looking over to inspect his own body that he noticed had some cybernetic attachments on it. His right arm was completely metallic, and the metal hand had a strange insignia on the back, sort of like a face with a large mustache. "you should get your memory back over time but there's no telling how long it will take" said the female as he inspected the rest of his body, his left leg had quite a few attachments on it and he felt back into his dreadlocks to find a number of them had been replaced with mechanical prosthetics. "I see you're checking out your enhancements, it says here your right arm is a completely mechanical upgrade, you must have lost it in the crash, and your left leg has an advanced knee replacement as well. You also have the prosthetic dreadlocks with accompanying data core and neural processor, but the best part is in here" the echidna said as she pointed to his chest, noting the presence of a sliver of metal. "that's where you were given a new lung prosthesis and the power core for your multifunctional weapon interface system" the echidna looked at her like she had worms crawling out of her mouth. "I don't expect you to understand most of this right now, but we can show you how to adjust to your new body" she continued, "please follow me". the echidna hopped out of bed with surprising ease and was admiring his cybernetics when he was suddenly struck with another question. "I don't even know what my name is!" he exclaimed as he caught up with the female in the door way and followed her out into the hall.

They continued walking as she interacted with the data-pad. "your file says your name is Cyclan, and you are scheduled to report to the 14th assault platoon today". "what about getting used to these?" Cyclan noted as he pointed to his prosthetic arm. "tomorrow we'll go over a refresher course to get you used to your cybernetics" said the female as they approached a door at the end of the hallway, "right now you can get acquainted with your new unit, and tomorrow you report to the training bay at 0600 sharp". As she turned to walk away Cyclan called out to her "I never caught your name!". she abruptly stopped and turned around "my name is Gae-na, but I am an officer and you will address me by rank, Major Gae-na, or just Major will be fine, I hope I don't have to remind you of your military disipline" said Gae-na, and she turned and walked down the corridor. "geez,let's hope the rest of these guys are a little more friendly" he thought to himself as he walked through the door. Inside the room there was two echidnas, male and female standing by a set of bunks conversing. Cyclan walked over to them and introduced himself "Hey, my name's Cyclan and I was scheduled to report here today, I guess I just got out of surgery". The female spoke up "so you're the new fish? Welcome to the 14th. Hope it's every bit of fun that your momma said it would be" she chuckled. "ok, Ali-co, I don't think you should be calling anyone new fish with your two missions under your belt" the male echidna shot back. He reached out his hand to shake Cyclan's and introduced himself "my name's Shackler and this here as you know is Ali-co, everyone else is out on a mission today so you should pry get some sleep while you can. Heard Gae-na is gonna have you on the training course tomorrow morning". Cyclan nodded and told them he'd catch them later as he climbed into the empty bunk at the end of the room and laid down. There had certainly been a lot going on today and he wasn't sure what to make of it as he started to drift into sleep. Just then he noticed breathing and looked over to the side of his rack to see Ali-co staring at him "goodnight new fish!" she said and she laughed as she walked out the main door. "it certainly was going to be one hell of a day tomorrow" he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

Gae-Na belongs to Archie


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Boot! WAKE UP!" yelled a voice as Cyclan awoke with a startle. In front of him stood an red furred echidna with a cybernetic right eye implant. "Major Gae-Na wants you down in the training room right now, You're lucky I woke you up, if you were late?. let's just say it would have been bad for you." said the echidna. Cyclan hopped out of the bunk and began speaking with the cyborg echidna "I kinda have a hazy memory, you think you could show me the way..?" "Syntar" the echidna replied as they began walking out of the room. As they continued to make their way to the training area, Syntar continued "You can also refer to me as "The Death Machine" or "The Silent Shadow", that's what everyone in the 14th

calls me". "that's a pretty stupid nickname" thought Cyclan to himself as they entered the training area. large room with obstacles and a firing range opened up before them and above them on a catwalk was

Gae-na conversing with another female echidna with long dreadlocks and a tight black uniform, a whip hung from her belt as well. "well, the grandmaster is on deck, looks like you'll have a fun morning. I'll see ya later new boot!" said Syntar as he left the training area. "Trooper 1st class Cyclan!" called Gae-Na down from the catwalk, "Training session 1-a1 will begin momentarily, please retreive your gear from the table and prepare for the obstacle course" she continued. Cyclan walked over to the table and looked over the selection, a number of ammo vests and belts as well as weapons were laid on the table. Picking up an ammo belt, Cyclan then turned to select a weapon "hmmm…laser pistol, plasma rifle…, assault cannon…" he thought to himself, his eyes gleamed as he laid them on a grenade launcher in the corner and picked it up. All of a sudden a heads up display appeared and started displaying information on the weapon "DLW-09 Grenade Projector, 30mm chamber, capable of using explosive, gas, electromagnetic pulse, high density riot foam". "what you're seeing right now is a heads up display directly linking from the weapon to sensors in your prosthetic arm" said Gae-Na as Cyclan turned to face Gae-na and the echidna that Syntar had referred to as "The Grandmaster".

"Proceed through the obstacle course and move to the shooting range" ordered Gae-Na. Cyclan quickly raced towards the first set of walls that he quickly vaulted over with surprising ease. Next up was a rope, he jumped up and grabbed the rope as he slung the grenade launcher on his back. Climbing up the rope he decided it might be the time to show off. As he was near the high platform he was supposed to jump onto, he flipped off the rope while he grabbed the grenade launcher off his back and landed with one hand on the platform and the other clutching his weapon. "Hmmm… and you say this was the one?" Lien-Da inquired as Cyclan continued to run the course. "Yes" replied Gae-Na "his synaptic responses seem to be functioning as required and as you can see he has responded to the prosthetics well". "What unit is he in, I want to see if I can get some combat data, see if the procedure holds under stress" questioned Lien-Da. "the 14th Assault Platoon, Grandmaster, the commanding officer is Captain Kiara-Ne, shall I call for her an audience?" replied Gae-Na. "Hmm..I think I have plans for the captain and her platoon, assemble them in combat uniform at 1500 hours in the main chamber" said Lien-Da as she turned and began to leave the training area. "Of course Grandmaster" replied Gae-Na, smartly snapping off a salute and returning to her evaluation of Cyclan.

Another target exploded in a hail of splinters as Cyclan slid another Grenade into the chamber and snapped the breech closed. Trajectory data appeared on his HUD and he zeroed in on a target of a Blue Hedgehog and sent a grenade downrange with a thump. The target exploded with a direct hit and an alarm sounded signaling the end of the training regimen for the day. "excellent work, Trooper 1st class, deposit your weapon and gear at the table and stand by, your new commanding officer wants a word with you" said Gae-Na as she finished her evaluation and walked out the door to carry on with her day. "well that wasn't too hard" thought Cyclan as the door nearest him opened revealing the echidna he had met yesterday known as Shackler. "C'mon, follow me" said Shakler, they began to walk up a flight of stairs as Shackler began to speak again "Word is that we're supposed to be going on another mission today, hopefully you'll be able to join us". at the top of the stairs was a door "this is captain Kiara-Ne's office, she sent for you, go ahead in" continued Shackler. Cyclan opened the door and stepped inside a large office with a desk and various trophies and strange looking artifacts around the room. "Please Trooper, take a seat" said a voice obviously belonging to Captain Kiara-Ne, Cyclan looked to see her standing by a window in the corner of the room staring out of it, obviously deep in thought. She was wearing a black sleeveless body suit, and fingerless gloves. Cyclan took a seat as ordered and waited until Kiara-Ne spoke, "I've read the reports of your evaluation and it seems like you made an amazing recovery and are adapting to your prosthetics well". "I expect a lot from my soldiers, Cyclan, ever since our Lord Dimitri so mysteriously left us things have been much harder for the Dark Egg Legion. Every soldier must hold himself to the ideals of the Great Dimitri and his Descendants." she moved away from the window and picked up a purple crystal from one of the mantles and examined it as she continued "Some say that this Legion is a bastardization of our ideals. However our Grandmaster does have the blood of the Great Dimitri in her veins, she will show us the way. All we can hope for is that each soldier has the courage and honor to fight for our ideals. I am the word of our Grandmaster and I expect that you will follow my orders without question, is that understood trooper?" Kiara-Ne was now facing Cyclan, her hand clutching the crystal as it's brilliance glinted in the darkness of her Prosthetic left eye. "Of course Captain, your will be done" replied Cyclan, a bit surprised by his own words, "strangely it seems like I already know what to say, and all these names, they seem so familiar, my memory must be returning!" thought Cyclan as Kiara-Ne continued to pace towards a map on the other end of the room. "soon, all this will be ours. Mobius will be a land for the echidnas to be rulers of and we will give our brethren the glory of our birthright. And you have the honor of being part of the catalyst, trooper Cyclan, I hope you make the Grandmaster and myself proud". She ran her hands across the map and spoke once more "That will be all trooper Cyclan, make yourself ready, we have assembly in the main chamber at 1445, you are dismissed". "Yes Captain" Cyclan replied as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Kiara-Ne turned around and took a few steps as she held the crystal in her hands, she spoke to herself "Yes, one day it will all be ours, ours for me to command….." she squeezed the crystal until it shattered and fragments spilled over her hands and onto the floor. "first we have some cleaning up to do…"

Shackler and Cyclan made their way into the Platoon's sleeping quarters and saw everyone getting themselves ready. "Armory is in the back, pick up your weapons and gear back there, and functions check all of them, make sure they're in perfect working condition" said Shackler. Cyclan began walking to the back of the room as he saw Syntar sliding the barrel on a long-range rifle and begin mounting a scope on it. Ali-Co was sitting on her rack with a belt of energy cylinders, checking them for dents. Cyclan looked down to see a multi-barreled assault cannon at her feet, partially disassembled for cleaning. Cyclan made his way to the Armory and saw an old orange echidna behind a window with a number of mechanical prosthetics on him taking apart a plasma rifle. Cyclan tapped the glass to get his attention but he just kept working, knocking a little bit harder this time, Cyclan rapped on the glass again. Still, no response from the old legionnaire, finally Cyclan lost it and started pounding on the glass and yelling. The old echidna slowly and gently put down the pieces of the weapon and turned to face Cyclan, "Can I help you?" he replied. Ignoring the fact that he didn't hear him earlier, Cyclan hid his frustration and said "Hey, I'm here to get my weapon and gear, the name's Cyclan". "Nice to meet you youngster, my name is Dybalt, I'm the 14th's Armorer, let me pull up your gear here right quick". the old echidna turned to a computer and began typing while Cyclan was left to wonder how this old-timer was still able to be in active service. "Here we go!" exclaimed Dybalt "Trooper 1st class Cyclan, well looks like you'll be outfitted for demolitions today. FDG-88 Rocket Projecter" continued Dybalt as he slid a long rocket launcher underneath the window. "3 High Explosive Rockets, a Electrostick Mk 2, and personal shield device for your prosthetic there" Dybalt handed over the rest of the gear while Cyclan grabbed a belt with attachments to hold the Rockets. "Thanks" said Cyclan, as he walked back out to the main sleeping quarters. "No problem, Good luck" said the old echidna as Cyclan walked away.

Putting all his Gear on his rack, Cyclan checked over all of it to make sure It worked. He grabbed the Rocket Launcher as information on it flipped up on his heads up display. Everything checked out as he examined the shield device, it attached to his forearm on his prosthetic and with a flick of the wrist a portable energy shield shot out from the device and extended out. He waved it around and saw that he could protect most of his body with it if he crouched down. Grabbing the "Electrostick Mk2" Cyclan flipped a button on it and it glowed with power, it seemed to be some sort of melee weapon. Placing it back on his rack he looked around to see how the others were doing and noticed a lot of the racks were missing soldiers in them. Cyclan looked over to Ali-Co's rack and asked "where is everyone?" looking up at him from her assault cannon Ali-Co began to speak "Most of the 14th is on working detail since they just went on a mission yesterday, today it's gonna be me, you, Shackler, and Syntar, you've already met them, but over there is Mika-Ce, Deimos, and Procyon. On the other side of the Room the three cleaned their weapons while the one named Procyon was telling jokes. "That Procyon is such a dork, I dunno what Mika-Ce sees in him" grumbled Ali-Co. Cyclan chuckled to himself as Shackler stood up and got everyone's attention, "Alright get your weapons put together and get your gear on, we gotta be downstairs in ten minutes", everyone started getting their gear together and Cyclan slipped the rockets into his belt along with the electrostick, then he grabbed his rocket launcher and followed Syntar down to the main chamber.

As they assembled in formation in the main chamber, Cyclan looked up to see Captain Kiana-Ne conversing with the Grandmaster and Major Gae-Na, if Cyclan suspected anything it was that this operation came down from the highest levels of this organization and was sure to be of great importance. The room went dark and a screen came up with an image of some sort of floating island. Kiana-Ne began to speak "Legionnaires of the 14th assault platoon, today will be a mission of great importance and one that will go down in the annals of the great history of our legion. We will be returning to the homeland of our kind…Angel Island!". A few murmurs went through the platoon as Kiara-Ne continued, our objective is to obtain some of the power cells from the Hydrocity Zone and return them here to base to be used in the construction of new technology for our "benefactor". with any luck we can get in and out before that traitorous guardian and his allies can interfere. And now our Grandmaster would like a few words with you before your departure, Grandmaster?" Lien-Da stepped forward and began addressing the platoon "Legionnaires! Today you do Dimitri proud, I'm sure if he were here today he would give his own blessing to you in giving you the coveted mission of returning to our homeland. I trust in you that you will bring us back what we need and ensure the survival of our great legion and it's great future, Hail Dimitri!" "Hail Dimitri!" echoed the platoon as the lights came back on and they moved into a room with a number of teleport pads in it. "I seem to remember a lot about our "legion" but I cant recall a "Dimitri" I wonder if I've lost some of the important parts of my memory for good?" pondered Cyclan. Everyone began stepping into teleport pads and a glass tube sealed around them. Cyclan took his place on a pad and watched as the glass tube sealed him in, next to him stepped Captain Kiana-Ne into her own pad. The 14th assault platoon of the Dark Egg Legion was prepared for their mission and the technician warmed up the pads as Cyclan watched. Miki-Ce's teleported hummed to life as she yelled "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum! And I'm all outta…." the teleported glowed white and she disappeared. Next Shackler's tube came to life as he stood there unphased and teleported out. Ali-Co and Deimos teleported along next, followed by Procyon. Syntar looked over from his pod to Cyclan, "Express elevator to hell! GOING DOWN!" he yelled as he teleported out. Cyclan felt warmth engulf the pod as a white light flowed around him as the teleported warped him to his destination.

Gae-Na, Lien-Da, and Syntar are Archie

Kiara-Ne is .com/

the rest of the 14th are mine


	3. Chapter 3

**The white light faded away as Cyclan's vision adjusted tohis new surroundings. He was in was what known as the Hydrocity zone, largepillars stood in a vast lake of water that had towers and aqueducts runningaround it. The Zone itself was huge, and darkness hid structures further intothe area. "Hey new guy, let's go!" said a voice behind Cyclan, he turned aroundand saw Procyon, Miki-Ce, and Shackler standing behind him. "Alright, listenup!" ordered Shackler "We have to meet up with the rest of the platoon, theysaid they're in one of the lower levels here so we'd better get a move on!".Shackler took point and led them towards an aquaduct that ran down towards thewater at the floor of the zone. "looks like we're going down" said Procyon, "Yep,let's go!" said Shackler as he jumped down onto the aqueduct and began slidingdown it. Cyclan watched as the other two followed him and then jumped into theaqueduct and hung on as the water carried him down towards the bottom. He couldsee the others sliding down in front of him as the aqueduct took numerous turnsin different directions. Suddenly he heard Shackler yell "LOOK OUT!", lookingup Cyclan noticed that there was something flying towards them on the looked like some sort of missile with a paint job that made it look like ashark, the thing began closing in on the aqueduct as information from Cyclan'sneural uplink fed data into his heads up display, A schematic came up on themissile, "Model E-07 "JAWZ", Surface to Surface attack badnik" a warningflashed on screen "WARNING:Programming Corruption: Destroy with extremeprejudice". The Missile slammed into the aqueduct and the explosion broke asection between Cyclan and the other three Legionnaires. Using his implants,Cyclan leaped into the air and landed on the other half of the aqueduct andcontinued sliding down. Shackler came over Cyclan's neural net and began givingorders "More of them, Team!, try and take em out on your way down!" as he slidaround a corner, Cyclan noticed three more of the missiles heading towards theaqueduct. As he slid, he managed to unsling his rocket launcher and shakilybalanced it with his prosthetic arm as he aimed in on one of the the weapon one handed while sliding down an aqueduct was going to betough, but using his heads up display, Cyclan fired a rocket towards theoncoming missiles. **

**The rocket sailed through the airan impacted on a pillar to the right of them, the pillar broke and pieces of itshowered all over the place as a large chunk collapsed right on top of two ofthe missiles and then broke through another section of the aqueduct. Procyonand Shackler managed to slide by before the section broke, Cyclan and Miki-Cehowever began sliding towards this large broken section. Cyclan looked forwardas Miki-Ce tried to grab a part of the Aqueduct but the structure was too oldand it too broke off and flung her off the Aqueduct into the pool below as shescreamed. Cyclan jumped as he neared the broken section and made the gap to theother side just barely as he grabbed onto the edge of the old aqueduct. Hislegs hung down beneath him as the rocket launcher slid off his back and felltowards the pool far below. Looking up Cyclan began to pull himself back ontothe aqueduct, the aqueduct began cracking as it struggled to support his weightand then finally gave way as he fell into free-fall towards the pool below.**

**Cyclan fell into the Pool with asplash as he struggled to gain a sense of his surroundings, he fell to the Pool'sfloor and looked up for a way out, he tried to swim to the surface but his implantsweighed him down too much. He noticed a large spring near the side of the pooland began making his way slowly through the water over to it. As he neared thespring he heard a noise and noticed a hand grabbing on to the edge of the stonefloor he was on, as he moved towards it he realized it was Miki-Ce. She wasdangling in the water over darkness that led to the deepest depths of the was running out of air and she looked up at Cyclan as the lack of oxygenovertook her and she let go. Cyclan reached out quickly and managed to grabahold of her and pull her in before she fell into the depths, Cyclan wasrunning low on air now and carrying Miki-Ce, he jumped on the spring and waslaunched out of the water and onto a stone structure in the middle of the dropped Miki-Ce and dropped to his knees as he gasped to fill his lungswith air. Miki-Ce began coughing up water as she began to regan gasping for air, Cyclan looked over to her as he saw her open her eyesweakly, "heh, nice job…new guy…*cough*". Cyclan's neural net flared up as hebegan to hear Kiara-Ne come in over the net "…anyone copy? This is CaptainKiara-Ne, does anyone read me?" "Captain, this is trooper Cyclan, myself andtrooper Miki-Ce are cut off from our team, what are our orders?" repliedCyclan. "Trooper Cyclan, head for the power converter station. We'll meet upthere, and watch out, it looks like some of our benefactor's handiwork is stilloperational in here, and hostile" "Roger, Cyclan out" replied Cyclan as Miki-Cefinally got to her feet. "Damn, that was one hell of a fall, I thought I wasgonna get wasted". "The Captain says to make our way to the power converter,but I don't know where that is" Said Cyclan. "I'm guessing it's that bigstructure up there" Miki-Ce replied pointing to a large structure withaqueducts running out of it and solar panels on top , beams of light shone downfrom small windows onto the panels from high spots in the zone. That was themost likely choice for the power station so they set off in its direction. Aroad supported by pillars led to another high stone structure, so Miki-Ce andCyclan began following it. As they made their way cautiously up the road, theynoticed another machine begin rolling towards them. Data flipped up on Cyclan'sheads up display "Model E-15 Turbo Spiker Ground Support Bandnik", Cyclanwhipped out the Electrostick from his belt and flipped on his shield. Miki-Ceremoved a Proton Scattergun from its holster and ran towards it. It's shellrocketed off and flew towards Cyclan, as it hit the road, it exploded sendingbits of the architecture everywhere as it began collapsing. Cyclan beganrunning up the road as Miki-Ce pumped Proton rounds into the machine and itexploded. She turned around and blew smoke off the end of her scattergun; shethen opened her eyes and was astonished to see Cyclan running past her as theroad was collapsing behind him. Her and Cyclan began sprinting up the road asit collapsed and crashed into the pool beneath them. Making it close to theedge of the stone structure, they leaped and Miki-Ce landed on the edge whileCyclan fell short and reached out his hand. Miki-Ce quickly grabbed hold of itand pulled him up onto the structure. "I guess we're even then…" said Miki-Ceas they moved into the structure before them. **

**The two legionnaires cautiouslymade their way into the stone structure, it was very dark and running watercould be heard throughout it, running in and out on the architecture. Miki-Ceand Cyclan stacked up on a wall as Cyclan peered around it. He could see thereflection of water on the ceiling, and there were pillars of stone placed allthroughout the structure, in the center of the room there was a large clearingthat was open and had light showing from it. Cyclan saw a end of a yellow tailzip behind one of the pillars. "Something's here" said Cyclan to Miki-Ce, theLegionnaires cautiously moved to get a better view at the clearing. As it cameinto view, Cyclan noticed a pink echidna and a yellow flying squirrel bent overthe remains of some sort of mechanical device. The echidna had a few implantson her body, "Another legionnaire!" Cyclan thought to himselfas he walked into the clearing. Miki-Ce was watching the traitor withcontempt as she worked on what appeared to be one of the machines they had beenattacked by earlier, "she must be reprogramming them to defend the island!" shethought. Just then her heart stopped as she noticed that Cyclan had left coverand was now walking out to meet the two. "Hey! What are you doing all the wayout here?" said Cyclan as the two whipped around with a surprised look on theirfaces. Cyclan was confused, but that thought was rudely interrupted by the pinkechidna's boot in his face. As he dropped to the floor he looked up to seeMiki-Ce come out of cover and level her scattergun at the echidna, the echidnaducked quickly and kicked low, sweeping Miki-Ce off her feet. Cyclan realizedsomething was wrong, and got to his feet quickly, activating his shield andgrabbing his electrostick. The echidna called out to her squirrel companion "RAY,GO GET THE OTHERS!", the young Squirrel began to run out of the structure asthe echidna took a stance and prepared to take on Cyclan, behind her rose anumber of fly-like machines, his heads up display identified them as "E-35Buggernaut Reconnaissance Badnik". Mike-Ce got to her feet and gave Cyclan anod, with that, Cyclan ran at the echidna and swung his electrostick low at herbody. She spun to avoid it as she revealed a small double barreled proton gunand fired it at Cyclan. He managed to block the shot with his shield but wasthen knocked off his feet as one of the "Buggernauts" flew underneath -Ce blasted it to pieces with her Scattergun as she came up behind the pinkechidna, and fired another round straight at her, but she aimed too low and theechidna bounded into the air, landing right on Cyclan's shield. He pushed heroff and swung at her quickly but she was just too fast for their attacks, sheflipped away from the two and fired another blast from her proton gun at thetwo, luckily she missed, and Miki-Ce opened up with her scattergun to coverthem as the two legionnaires took cover behind a broken pillar. Another one ofthe machines flew over their heads and Cyclan reached out with his shield andknocked it off course, it spun out of control and and exploded as it impactedon the ground. Miki-Ce was thumbing more shells into her scattergun as Cyclanlooked over the pillar into the clearing. The echidna was behind one of thepillars on the opposite side reloading her proton gun. Cyclan ducked back downand got Miki-Ce's attention "cover me, I'm going in!" he said, and with that herushed forward across the opening as Miki-Ce opened up with her scattergun. Theother echidna shot back as Cyclan ran towards her, one round was sent atMiki-Ce and she ducked out of the way just in time. The other round impacted onCyclan's shield and he was knocked back a bit by the impact, he regained hisfooting and continued running until he made it to cover behind one of thepillars.**

**Cyclan peeked around the corner and saw theechidna thumbing more rounds into her proton gun, quickly Cyclan rolled outfrom behind the pillar and swung his electrostick down on her, she slid to theleft quickly and responded with a quick right hook, which Cyclan blocked withhis shield. Swinging again, Cyclan swung his arm out in an attempt to strikeher, but instead she grabbed his forearm and flipped him to the ground, shethen brought her boot down to connect with his face, but he rolled out of theway just in time. She then grabbed Cyclan's shield and attempted to wrench itfrom his arm, but as Cyclan fought her, he noticed Miki-Ce sneaking up behindher and ducked as the butt of Miki-Ce's scattergun connected with the back ofher head and sent her crashing to the ground. Miki-Ce racked the slide on herscattergun and was ready to finish her off, when she was knocked on the groundby a red blur. Cyclan looked over to see a red echidna with a strange markingon his chest standing before him, Cyclan reached for his Electrostick but thefemale echidna was up again and had it in her hands. Cyclan saw the scattergunon the ground and was about to reach for it, when he felt the cold steel of thefemale echidna's proton gun on the back of his head, the red echidna pickedMiki-Ce up by her collar and questioned her "why are you here? What doesRobotnik want in the hydrocity zone?" Miki-Ce said nothing and Cyclan wasequally as silent, the red echidna was getting impatient as started asking whythey were there again, when he was interrupted by a huge explosion piercing theside of the structure they were in and knocking everyone to the ground. As thesmoke began to clear, Cyclan noticed a few figures emerging from the smoke, hequickly grabbed the scattergun and got to his feet, he aimed in at them and itwas then that he saw Kiara-Ne emerge from the smoke. "Let's move troopers, wedon't have much time!" she ordered as the rest of the 14****th**** assaultplatoon emerged from the smoke, Deimos picked up an unconscious Miki-Ce andbegan carrying her as they began to run down another hallway, "LOOK OUT!"yelled Syntar as a large figure emerged from a corridor and took a swipe at Shackler,he managed to dodge out of the way as the figure revealed itself to be a largeCrocodile. Cyclan opened up with a couple of scattergun blasts, but thecrocodile tore a section of the wall off and used it as a shield, all of thesudden, Procyon was pinned to the wall by a number of throwing stars as apurple chameleon emerged as well. The platoon began fighting back against thisnew threat as the two echidnas from before caught up to them and threwthemselves into the fray. The crocodile's shield was broken in half by awell-placed shot from Syntar's sniper rifle and Cyclan closed with him, usingthe empty scattergun as a club, he swung it wildly from side to side. The restof the 14****th**** busied themselves with their own opponents as CaptainKiara-Ne was able to fight her way clear of the fighting and yell out an order,"ALI-CO! ASSAULT CANNON!" Ali-Co quickly disengaged from fighting the femaleechidna and swung out the assault cannon from her backpack, she braced herselfas the barrels spun up an unleashed a heavy barrage of fire as the cannon beganfiring. "PLATOON! TACTICAL WITHDRAWL!" screamed Kiara-Ne as the platoon beganpulling back under the cover of the assault cannon. Cyclan began running tocatch up with the rest of his platoon as he looked back to see their pursuersclosing in on them with great speed, he looked ahead and saw a light at the endof the hallway and the platoon began running into it. Cyclan looked behind himas he saw the red echidna dive and begin gliding towards him, Cyclan leapedinto the air and was blindsided by the echidna as the two of them rolled out ofthe opening and fell onto an aqueduct. **

**As they slid down the aqueduct, theechidna began trying to get on top of Cyclan in order to use his fists topummel him senseless, Cyclan tried to gain the advantage but it was no use andthe echidna grabbed him and cocked his hand back to deliver a uppercut. Cyclanquickly activated his shield and the echidna began pummeling it as Cyclanfuriously tried to escape. Suddenly, the aqueduct gave out and the echidnaglided off to safety as Cyclan fell backwards into the pool at the bottom ofthe zone. With a splash he hit the water and he watched as the light grewdimmer and dimmer as he fell deeper into the abyss, there was nothing he coulddo however as his implant's weight kept him from swimming. Then, Cyclan noticeda valve on a ledge near him, he reached out and grabbed it, holding on for dearlife. Using all his strength he turned the valve and was pulled into a pipethat opened up in the wall, the pipe dragged him in and carried him higher andhigher until it finally launched him in a giant blast of water, high onto thedomed roof of the power converter station. Regaining his senses, Cyclan lookeddown through the glass on the roof to see the rest of the platoon fighting themyriad of aggressors that had been protecting this zone, he then noticed thatthere was a large glowing object in the center of the room. His heads updisplay noted that it was his primary objective to retrieve that object andsafeguard it for transport back home. Cyclan smashed through the roof andlanded right next to the object, he quickly removed the object from its harnessand secured it. Captain Kiara-Ne noticed that Cyclan had the power cell andcalled over the net "This is india team, we need extraction now!". Cyclanjumped off the platform he was on and ran past Procyon who was locked in combat**

**with the Chameleon, and took cover behind a pillar. Miki-Ce was there too, justcoming out of her unconsciousness. "What'd I miss?" she asked with a sleepylook on her eyes, all of the sudden the windows of the power converter stationexploded in gunfire as two large repulsorcraft hovered near the windows. "Getto the extraction craft!" yelled Kiara-Ne as the two repulsorcraft opened upwith another barrage, pinning down the defenders as the 14****th**** assaultplatoon pulled back, one of the repulsorcraft opened its side compartment andthey piled in the side as the female echidna fired back at them scoring hitsall along the side and making it tilt slightly as it took damage. Cyclan wasthe last one to jump in the repulsorcraft and the side compartment closed up asthe pair of repulsorcraft sped away quickly out of the zone. Inside the craft,everyone was celebrating at their victory. Kiara-Ne walked over to Cyclan andhe handed her the power cell. "Good job trooper! That's a fine example of howour courage can win us a victory in the darkest of times. Cyclan snapped toattention and saluted and then was pulled into the celebration as the membersof the 14****th**** assault platoon celebrated their victory.**

**The Chaotix sans Julie-Su are Sega**

**Julie-Su and Syntar are archie**

**Kiara-Ne is ****.com/**

**The rest of the 14****th**** are mine, **

**Also, authors note, I'm looking for some fresh ideas on new legionnaires to join the 14****th**** in the coming Chapters, if you have an idea for a Legionnaire character (must be echidna) or have a legionnaire fan character of your own you'd like to see join the 14****th**** assault platoon then send me a message! Peace til later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cyclan woke up on the floor, his head was aching, he rolled over and knocked a couple of bottles over as he tried to remember what had happened. The members of the 14th assault platoon were sprawled out all over the barracks, Ali-Co was lying on her bed with a helmet on that said "Born to kill", Syntar was underneath one of the beds. Deimos was somehow hanging from the ceiling, asleep with a raunchy magazine taped onto his face. Miki-Ce and Procyon were sleeping in a locker together that was filled with bottles. Cyclan picked up one of the bottles "Dr. Robotnik's Private Reserve: We're 97% sure it's not motor oil!" read the bottle. Obviously someone had suggested the bad idea of adding alcohol to yesterday nights celebrations. The door of the barracks opened up and Shackler stepped in "Alright Maggots! Rise And SHINE!" he grabbed a trash can and started slamming it together waking up all the legionnaires. Kiara-Ne stepped into the barracks and Shackler called out "Attention! Officer on Deck!" the Legionnaires quickly got up and corralled themselves into a formation. Kiara-Ne stepped forward and picked up one of the bottles, looking at it, she began to speak. "14th assault platoon!, make sure you are ready to report to the mess hall at 1300 sharp! Being ready includes making sure your barracks are cleaned up and your dress uniforms are squared away!" she threw the bottle on the ground and just then, Deimos fell from the ceiling and crashed into the ground in front of her. Kiara-Ne looked down at a scantily clad female echidna in an…"interesting" position on the front of the magazine taped to Deimos's face. She slapped her hand on her forehead and spoke to Shackler, "Technical Specialist Shackler… make sure that these legionnaires are presentable when the grandmaster addresses the legion today…" "Yes, ma'am" he replied as she walked out of the barracks. The door shut behind her and Shackler pulled Deimos to his feet and ripped the magazine off Deimos's face painfully, "OW! What? Who? Wuzzat?" Deimos exclaimed as he was snapped out of his alcohol induced stupor. "Allright everybody, let's field day the %& out of this place!" said Shackler as the began the large task of cleaning up the mess from last night's celebration.

The legionnaires were finishing squaring away their barracks as a Legionnaire in a long black hooded robe entered the room wheeling a cart of robes with him. "dress uniforms are back from the cleaners!" yelled the echidna as he pulled off his hood to reveal a heavily augmented face. "Hey, Cygnus!" yelled Syntar walking over to him and giving him a slap on the back. "where's the rest of beta squad?, you guys missed out! We went back to the island!", "yeah, the rest of them are on working parties for this shindig today, what about this island adventure huh?" the two echidnas continued to chat as Cyclan picked up a robe from the cart. It was the same long black robe that the Legionnaire known as Cygnus was wearing, he put it on and pulled the hood up, it covered his face so only his eyes could be seen. "the legion has some weird customs…this is weird how at home I feel with all of this…I've never seen anything like this before and I cant remember anything, but it all seems so familiar and it's like I know what to do before I do it" Cyclan thought as he finished cleaning a strange stain off his mattress. He took a seat on the end of his rack and watched the rest of the platoon get ready. Ali-Co was tying Miki-Ce's long dreadlocks up so they wouldn't get in her face, and Deimos was pulling some of his cryogenic tubes into his robe. "It looks like this is gonna be quite the gathering" Cyclan thought to himself, "I wonder what this is all about anyway" Cyclan said to himself, "it's Catalyst Day" answered a voice from behind him. Cyclan was surprised and turned around to see Shackler sitting on a rack behind him. "it's the day on which the first Grandmaster of the Legion, Menniker, Established the legion officially. Naturally, we've got to have a party about it! The ceremony upstairs is mostly for the higher ups to see us all decked out in uniform, afterwards…well, I think we'll have another repeat of last night. Of course, I might have something more interesting for you tonight.." said Shackler. "oh?, what's that?" replied Cyclan. "I think you'd be interested in using the uplink in my office to access the legion data net, anything and everything you need to find out about the legion and its personnel is on there. You might be able to find something about what happened to you and who you were before the accident" Shackler finished as he held out a red cardkey. Cyclan thought about it for a second and then took the cardkey. "it's room 101a2, you can make your way up there after the ceremony" he added and then walked out into the center of the room and started forming up the platoon to march up to mess hall. Cyclan looked at the cardkey and stashed it in his belt, he then hopped down and joined the rest of the platoon in formation.

After they had made their way to the Mess hall, the platoon had taken their seats and had started conversing with one another. " yeah and then I whipped the guardian with one hand while I was fighting off that traitor with the other!" said Procyon. "was that before or after he threw you through that window?" commented Ali-Co as the entire table burst into laughter. Deimos leaned over to Cyclan and asked him what he thought of the party last night. "it was alright I guess, I really don't remember much of it though" replied Cyclan. Just then a large area overlooking the mess hall opened up and Cyclan could see many Senior Legion Personnel walking around up above on the overlook. As Cyclan was paying attention to the overlook Deimos spoke up again. "yeah, you were getting pretty out of control, especially when you tried to get Ali-Co to make out with you, Man, that was hilarious!" chuckled Deimos. "wait?…WHAT!" exclaimed Cyclan as he was cut off by a loud trumpet playing as an officer called the entire Legion to attention. They all stood up at their seats and watched as Grandmaster Lien-Da approached the podium that was on the overlook. She took her place on the podium that was draped with a large black banner with a strange face emblem, the same that Cyclan had on the back of his prosthetic hand. Banners draped the rest of the mess hall and Legionnaires stood guard with plasma weapons at all the entrances. "Comrades!" Lein-Da started, "We have had a great number of pains in the past few months, the great Dimitri's disappearance, our defeats at the hands of the forces of the Kingdom of Acorn, I myself was recently wounded in combat. But like our ancestors before us, we always rise from the ashes, ten times as powerful as we had been before! And we have! We have triumphed in many victories as well, the Corinth Wall, the defense of outpost 14, and recently, our victory in the land of our birthplace!" Cyclan looked around the platoon to see everyone beaming at their exploits being mentioned, he listened in as Lien-Da continued her speech. "we all know that today is the founding day for our great legion! A day when my ancestor Menniker, brought about the creation of our legion! But it is also a day to remember what the line of Edmund did to us! Cast us out! Stripped us of our rightful place in society! We remembered what they did, one day…we will have our revenge… one day, we will drag them out of hiding! ONE DAY! We will wreak a terrible vengence upon them! the likes of which this world has never seen! And the sacrifice! All our brothers and sisters we have left behind! WE WILL AVENGE THEM!"

A rousing cheer rang through the room as Grandmaster Lien-Da held her fist in the air and looked down upon the legion. "able…willing…ready to obey without question…" the grandmaster thought to herself as she spoke again "I'd like to take the time today to honor our new Kommissar of the Legion…Kommissar Zathe!" a dark purple furred echidna with numerous metallic parts in his dreadlock and a cybernetic right eye. He saluted the grandmaster and took her spot at the podium, "Legionnaires!" he started "I am very grateful to take the grandmaster's former postion as Kommissar of the Legion, and I hope this Catalyst Day will be a grand celebration in the memory of our ancestors. HAIL DIMITRI!" The assembled legion chanted "HAIL DIMITRI!" and the grandmaster took the podium once again and dismissed the legion.

The platoon sat back down at their seats as food was served and they began to dig in. not soon after, the 14th assault platoon's armorer, Dybalt made his way to the table with a large barrel with a biohazard sign on it. "I got the stuff, now you guys owe me one, actually you owe me more than just one with all the weapons you youngsters lost on the last mission" said Dybalt. "I don't think I've been called youngster in a while, old man. But thanks for the goods, I'll take care of you.." replied Shackler as he slipped him a couple of Mobian credits. "how are we supposed to know this stuff wont kill us?" said Miki-Ce. "only one way to find out!" said Deimos as he opened the tap on the bottom and poured himself a cup of clear liquid. Everyone watched as he eyed it suspiciously and then took a swig. He stood there staring at the wall after taking a gulp and then fell on the ground. "By Dimitri!" yelled Shackler as they all rushed over to Deimos. He was laying on the ground and Ali-Co shook him "Hey Deimos? You alright?". He opened his eyes and coughed dryly "it's strong…" he wheezed as everyone laughed and pulled him to his feet, as everyone started pouring themselves a cup, Cyclan figured now was a good time to head for the data network. He stood up and made his way out towards Shackler's office.

"101a2, this is it.." Cyclan said to himself as he slid the cardkey in the slot and the door opened. It was very dark inside and he searched for a light, he managed to flip a switch that turned on a dim lamp that lit up Shackler's desk. He sat down behind it and searched for a way to access the data network. A small plug opened up in the desk, "well, how do I use it?" said Cyclan to himself. Just then a screen appeared in the air before him, on it flashed a message, "please insert Datalock". his HUD flashed the same message, as he tried to figure out what to do. All of the sudden one of his mechanical dreadlocks opened up to reveal a cord with a plug on the end of it. "ok, now I understand" he said as he plugged it into the port. The screen began reading data and displaying information on it, it was a table with different selections on it. Cyclan scrolled down to Personal Info and clicked on it, information scrolled up with his information on it.

Trooper 1st Class Cyclan

Current Unit Assignment: 14th Assault Platoon, New Megalopolis Dark Egg Legion

Billet Assignment: Demolitions Expert

Cybernetics Log: Prosthetic right arm, Advanced Knee Replacement: Left Leg, Neural Uplink with Datalock and Sensor Prosthetics

Service Record:

Mission/Campaign Assigments: Defense Operations of New Megalopolis, Expeditionary Operations: Angel Island Theatre

Awards: Distinguished Service Award

*Access to Personnel File History Restricted*

"What? Restricted?" he thought to himself as he tried to access it, "Access Restricted" it flashed again, he began to punch in codes in an attempt to get around it when he heard a voice. "I was wondering where you had run off to.." came a voice from the darkness in the corner of the room. Cyclan removed the Datalock and stood up, "who's there?" he questioned as he took a defensive stance. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose in business that isn't yours…you could get hurt…" replied the voice again. The lights suddenly went out and Cyclan's heart began racing as he tried to regain his bearings, then a window opened and moonlight poured into the office. Cyclan turned to look as a shadowy figure hopped onto the ledge of the opening and jumped out. Cyclan ran to the window and looked out to try and find where the mystery figure had gone but he saw nothing. He then closed the window and walked to the door, he opened it and he eyes quickly adjusted to the light in the hallway. He turned around and took the cardkey from the slot and began walking back to the barracks room as he recalled what had just happened. "who was that, and what do they know about me? It didn't have much to say in that file, and it didn't really help me learn anything about my place here in the legion. I still have so many questions…" as he turned the corner to head to the barracks he noticed Captain Kiara-Ne standing in the hallway speaking to Kommissar Zathe. The two gave Cyclan a strange look as Cyclan saluted them and walked into the barracks. The door shut behind him and he was greeted with Procyon tackling him to the floor. "Cmon new guy, join the party!" he yelled as he picked Cyclan up and took him over to the barrel of the "alcohol" that Dybalt had gotten his hands on. Everyone was partying it up and Shackler handed him a cup. "did you find what you needed?" asked Shackler. "No, not really, but thanks anyway, I think I'm gonna call it an early night today" Cyclan replied as he handed both the cup and the cardkey back to Shackler. "Alright suit yourself!" said Shacklet as Cyclan walked over to his rack and laid down. As the party continued Cyclan laid there and thought about all the things that had happened to him in the past few days. It was all so confusing, what was he doing here? The legion felt so much like home but at the same time there was still so much he didn't know about that felt very alien to him. And what about the restriction on his file? What was he not being told? And he couldn't even start to think about what was happening with the mystery guest in Shackler's office. He pondered these things for some time until the party died down, he looked around and saw everyone passed out, Cyclan chuckled to himself and walked over to turn the lights off, he flipped the switch, and darkness filled the room. He walked slowly back over to his rack as he hopped back on his rack and closed his eyes. As he drifted off to sleep he heard a noice in the distance, he didn't think much of it, but then the entire Legion Complex was rocked by a huge explosion, Cyclan was thrown from his rack and onto the floor, red alarm lights flashed on and he tried to get to his feet as the ceiling started collapsing down on the legionnaires who had been shaken from their sleep. Cyclan stumbled to his feet and ran for the door when he was knocked to the ground by a large object and he fell into unconciousness…


	5. Chapter 5

Cyclan could feel his body being dragged as he faded in and out of consciousness, what little he could remember seeing was fire and plasma weapons being discharged. He heard voices and yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying. The darkness overcame him and he dropped into unconsciousness once more. He awoke inside a lighted tube, the hatch on it opened and he stepped out into the blackness that surrounded it. It was pitch black with the exception of the light from the tube, and Cyclan struggled to make out his surroundings. A large clack sounded and two more rows of tubes lit up, with various assorted Mobians in them, asleep in stasis. A distant snarl sounded out from the darkness, Cyclan's heart began pounding as he turned and faced the direction it had come from. The noises began to get closer and closer as Cyclan thought of a way out. As if on cue, a little ways behind him a small door opened up and shined light into the darkness, he turned and began sprinting towards the door as the noises closed in behind him. The light was almost within his reach when a clawed hand grabbed Cyclan and pulled him deep into the darkness as the light disappeared.

"CLEAR!" a voice sounded through the darkness, all of a sudden Cyclan's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Deimos, Kiara-Ne, and another female echidna wearing a large helmet that covered her eyes leaning over him in a dark room. "Wake up sleepy-head.." said Kiara-Ne as Cyclan sat up, "oh….what happened?…." moaned Cyclan as the unknown female pushed the helmet up over her eyes, revealing a young orange echidna with a number of cybernetic dreadlocks. "Hmmm..looks like the energy defib worked ma'am, I'd like to make sure his vitals are good" she said as she pushed a sensor pad onto Cyclan's forehead. "Ummm…who are you again?" inquired Cyclan, "this is the 14th's, medical technician, Junior Corporal Meri-Sa, you're lucky she was here or else you'd be pushing up daisies" replied Kiara-Ne. "looks like you're healthy and ready for combat!" replied Meri-Sa cheerily as she pushed her helmet out of her eyes again. "thanks" said Cyclan as he stood up, "so what's the situation?". "we're under attack by an unknown force, I've managed to get every member of the 14th to rally here, but beta squad has been under strength since before you got here so we're waiting on some replacements…" said Captain Kiara-Ne as the four of them began walking down the black hallway. It opened up into a large underground bunker in which the members of the 14th assault platoon were assembled. "FALL IN!" yelled Captain Kiara-Ne as the Legionnaires made a quick formation at attention in front of Kiara-Ne. "Report Roll Call!" yelled Kiara-Ne again as she began to call the roll of the assembled platoon.

"Acting Platoon Sergeant", "Here!" called Technical Specialist Shackler

"Armory Officer", "Here!" called Deck Officer Senior Grade Dybalt

"Platoon Marksman", "Here!" called Grade Specialist Syntar

"Demolitions Expert", "Here!" called Trooper 1st Class Cyclan

"Medical Technician", "Here!' called Junior Corporal Meri-Sa

"Scout Section", "Here!" called Trooper 1st class Miki-Ce

"Support Section" "Here!" called Trooper Procyon and Trooper 1st Class Cygnus

"Heavy Weapons Specialist" "Here!" called Trooper 1st class Ali-Co

"Cryogenic Weapons and Support" "Here" called Trooper Deimos

Captain Kiara-Ne grinned as she looked out over the assembled platoon, she then called one more section name. "Pyrotechnic Weapons and Support!"….the air was quiet as everyone wondered who the captain was referencing, just then came a voice, "here…". the assembled platoon turned around to see a Dark Red female echidna with red hair in her dreadlocks and purple highlights, long black hair flowed behind her. She wore a short black coat with fingerless gloves and purple boots, a strange looking weapon hung from her waist. "2nd Lieutenant Zippa reporting for duty" she said as she snapped off a crisp salute. Kiara-Ne grinned even more widely, "and Cybernetics and Communication Section?", "Also Here.." came a voice from above the platoon. Looking up, everyone noticed another female echidna standing on an overhanging pipe. She leapt down towards the floor and landed, she was a pink furred echidna with turquoise highlights in her hair, she wore blue boots and a long black coat, one arm was ripped off to expose a metallic prosthetic underneath and she had metallic pieces crawling out onto her cheek underneath her eye. "Master Corporal Kiera, Reporting for duty" she said as she saluted as well. Kiara-Ne saluted back to fully assembled platoon and spoke, "today our way of life has been threatened! We must go for and do battle with our enemies! FOR DIMITRI!" everyone echoed Captain Kiara-Ne's cry as they turned and began running out of the underground area to make their way to the fight topside.

Cyclan was running behind Deimos and one of the newcomers, Kiera as they turned the corner to witness what had happened. Fires raged all over the area as Legionnaires struggled to put out fires, missiles and bombs were impacting all over the place as other Legionnaires fired up into the air. As they made their way out to the battle, Cyclan looked up to see a giant airship flying above the Eggdome, firing down towards the Dark Egg Legion that was furiously fighting back. Cyclan's heads up display lit up as he looked at the airship and began feeding data out. "E-03 Flying Battery, Support Airship, Record: Mostly Destroyed during Angel Island Campaign", "hmmm I wonder what all that means?" Cyclan thought to himself as he looked around for some way to help. He then noticed a large Anti-Air cannon next to a supply bunker and began to run for it. Bombs exploded and shrapnel flew through the air as Cyclan ran up to the cannon and hopped in the gunner's seat. He then trained the weapon up towards the airship and opened up, the gun rocked as it sent high-velocity shells screaming up towards the airship. Cyclan adjusted his fields of fire as shells impacted up against the hull of the airship, just then however a pair of missiles streaked towards the anti-air gun as Cyclan turned his attention towards them. A burst of shells caught one of the missiles and sent in careening out of control, the other however, streaked towards Cyclan, and at the last moment, he leapt out of the gunner's seat and dove to the ground as the missile obliterated the anti-air cannon in a massive fireball.

Cyclan was showered with pieces of metal as the fire raged where the anti-air gun used to sit. He turned around to see Deimos hit the fire with a cryo blast, making it fizzle into a small flame in an instant. "Look's like I'm pretty….Cool.." said Deimos as he reached out to give Cyclan a hand up to his feet. "what is with you guys and the bad jokes?" replied Cyclan as he rolled his eyes. Both of them were then thrown to the ground as something impacted behind them. As the smoke cleared they looked behind them to see a large metallic pod stuck into the ground, it whirred and clicked as the front of it opened to reveal an Platypus armed with a plasma rifle, who quickly opened up with a barrage of gunfire. Cyclan rolled behind a crate as Deimos fired another Cryo blast that quickly froze the Platypus's body to his drop pod. Cyclan ran out from behind the crate and walked up to the pod, the Platypus snarled at him as Cyclan ripped the plasma rifle away from his frozen hands. Cyclan checked the charge on the rifle and then swung the butt of it into the Platypus's face, knocking him out cold. He then pulled the wiring out of the side of the pod and connected it to his data lock. He initiated the self destruct for the pod, kicked the door of the pod shut and walked away. Cyclan looked forward to see a number of other pods landing, and as an explosion erupted behind him he leapt into the battle to join his Legionnaire comrades.

An assortment of armed Mobians ran out from the drop pods to engage the Legionnaires and the battle quickly heated up. The 14th assault platoon made up the center of the Legion defense network as they met the attacking soldiers in combat. Zippa ran out to take on one of the lead troopers as the battle raged, a Purple Hedgehog wielding a sword and a pistol. As she made her way towards him he swung low with his sword and she leapt into the air, kicking high and catching him in the side of his head. He rolled onto the ground and fired his pistol into the air, Zippa landed on the ground and ducked onto the ground as she launched a fireball from her hand. He rolled out of the way and the fireball caught another enemy soldier square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Zippa quickly followed up with another fireball as the Hedgehog struggled to his feet, but he blocked it with his sword and fired his pistol with his free hand. His aim was shaky however and Zippa easily avoided it, twirling to the side and taking up the weapon at her side. The hedgehog got to his feet and began running towards Zippa as she knelt down and the weapon sprayed plasma rounds wildly in the direction of the charging hedgehog. A round caught the hedgehog in the stomach and he dropped to his knees, where a second round hit him in his forehead, sending his broken body crashing towards the ground. Zippa wasted no time however and quickly searched for another opponent.

The battle continued to rage as losses mounted on both sides, A legionnaire who had just kicked one of the invading Enemies to the ground turned around and was blown away by another Mobian's shotgun. Ali-Co quickly called for a medic as she aimed and fired a shoulder launched missile that blew an incoming pod into pieces. Hearing the call, Meri-Sa ran through the carnage, and cradled the broken Legionnaire's body as she began to administer aid to him. Elsewhere, Kiera assisted Dybalt in getting an anti-air battery up and running as missiles and pods rained down on the Dark Egg Legion's territory. Kiera hacked into the system to bypass the controls to the anti-air guns as Dybalt manually took control of one of the guns and opened up a devastating barrage onto the incoming Enemy reinforcement pods. Syntar on the other hand, had taken up a sniping position on the top of a destroyed building's roof. He steadied his breath as he zeroed in on an enemy soldier as he stepped out of his pod. The whole world seemed to stop as Syntar carefully adjusted his scope and squeezed the trigger. His rifle bucked as it sent a round right into the side of the soldier's head, Syntar looked up to see the soldier's body hit the ground and worked the action of the bolt and began searching for more targets.

Cyclan fired his stolen Plasma rifle at one of the invading Mobians, who quickly jumped out of the way and took cover behind a destroyed insertion pod. The mobian fired back blindly over the wreckage as Cyclan took cover in turn behind a pair of old oil drums, shots ricocheted against the drums as Cyclan stood up and put a well placed plasma blast right into the Mobians face. Cyclan grinned with satisfaction as the Invading troops began to pull back. A brown skinned porcupine wielding a pistol and wearing a good deal of armor seemed to be leading them in a retreat. The assembled Legionnaires quickly pursued them as the leader of the enemy forces opened a giant warp ring, which they began to retreat into. As the Leader began to step into the ring, Procyon leaped in front of him, throwing a number of punches in an attempt to subdue their mysterious leader. Cyclan quickly ran to assist him as the Porcupine pulled out a pistol from his belt. Cyclan leaped and knocked the porcupine to the ground, and they tumbled around until the Porcupine landed a kick in Cyclan's chest which threw Cyclan off of him. The porcupine stood up and leveled the pistol at Cyclan and stopped. The Mobian suddenly had a strange look in his eyes, "it can't be…" he said under his breth as Procyon came up behind him with a large piece of metal, wielding it as a club. Then as if he somehow knew what was happening, the porcupine turned around and ducked as Procyon swung his makeshift club. It missed the porcupine, who then deftly raised his weapon and fired one, definitive shot straight into Procyon's skull.

"PROCYON! NO!" came Miki-Ce's voice as the porcupine leapt through the warp ring. Kiera and Miki-Ce ran towards Procyon and Cyclan and Kiera raised her arms and grabbed a hold of the closing warp ring. It stopped closing and she strained to keep it open as Kiara-Ne and Zippa leapt through the warp ring. "hurry! I cant hold on for much longer!" cried Kiera as she strained. Miki-Ce looked up from Procyon's broken body with tears in her eyes and stood up, "I'll go…." she said and leapt through ring without hesitation. Cyclan looked down at their friend Procyon and with renewed vigor, leapt into the warp ring, it was certainly time for some payback…

Cyclan stumbled out into a large hanger and got to his feet, around him stood Kiara-ne, Zippa, and Miki-Ce, the element of the 14th assault platoon that had decided to take the fight to the enemy, on their turf. Old vehicles and equipment littered the hanger as the Legionnaires spread out. "keep your eyes peeled, we're looking for the engine room, if we destroy it, we might be able to bring down this monster" ordered Captain Kiara-Ne. suddenly a door opened that led into the hanger and out stepped two Mobians, a female Armadillo and a Male Hedgehog. The legionnaires watched as they began to speak to one another, "oh, Sarah" began the hedgehog "I've waited for this for a while, there's no one around to see us now…", the armadillo swooned as the hedgehog pulled her into a deep kiss. Suddenly, a creak sounded out as Miki-Ce ducked down behind some cover and the couple broke away. "what was that?" asked the female worriedly, as they both pulled pistols from their belts. A couple seconds went by and the room was filled with gunfire as the Legionnaires delivered a withering barrage of fire against the two enemy soldiers. They vainly tried to fire back, but they only managed to squeeze off a few rounds before they were cut down. "cease fire!" ordered Kiara-Ne as they walked up towards the door. Cyclan took both the Mobian's pistols and checked the charge, "good" he said to himself. "single file, down this corridor" said Kiara-Ne as the door opened, Cyclan took point and cautiously stepped down the corridor. Old pipes and rewired electrical circuits ran all along the walls of the airship, giving it an old appearance that coincided with the fact that the airship was an old design and had been rebuilt. The Legionnaires came to a junction at the end of the corridor and Cyclan peeked his head out to watch for enemy personnel. "Clear" remarked Cyclan as Kiara-Ne began giving orders "myself and Miki-Ce will take the left, Cyclan, you and Zippa will take the right, keep in radio contact if you can" "aye aye Ma'am" replied Zippa as she took the lead and Cyclan followed her down the hallway.

They continued down the labyrinth of corridors and maintenance hatch's until they came to a door. Zippa looked back at Cyclan and he gave a nod back, signaling he was ready for whatever was on the other side of that hatch. With a kick, Zippa knocked open the door and drew her weapon, Cyclan was right behind her, pistols at the ready. The whole world seemed to slip into slow motion as their weapons scanned the room for targets, the cold metal steel in Cyclan's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they searched for a chance to release their deadly payload. A half opened door was open on the left side of the room and Cyclan quickly pointed it out with a hand signal, Zippa coolly snapped her weapon towards the door and began walking towards it, they could hear something moving inside and they steeled their nerves for combat. Cyclan stacked up behind Zippa and gave her a nudge, the attack had begun, with a rush they entered the room and sighted in their weapons on…..a pair of Mobians in a bed together…..The Legionnaires froze for a second as they realized what was happening, and the pair of Mobians just stared back at them in equally as much surprise. Then suddenly, a door on the opposite side of the room broke apart and a team of enemy Soldiers poured into the room . Cyclan dove for cover as Zippa's weapon morphed into a miniature grenade launcher and lobbed a grenade across the room. Shrapnel flew around the room as Cyclan rolled over cover and began firing away with his pistols. One round caught an enemy soldier in the helmet and he rolled onto the ground as another fired a devastating barrage of plasma rounds at Zippa, they zipped through her hair and near her legs as she flipped into the air and landed on top of him, knocking him to the ground as she continued firing at the other soldiers. The rest of the soldiers quickly broke contact and began retreating through the door, Cyclan ran through the door and fired down the hallway at the retreating soldiers. Zippa stood up and ran to the door, she stopped and looked behind her and saw the Mobian couple holding a burnt sheet over themselves, their hairs singed off and their fur smoking as they stared back at her. "Sorry, I guess we were a little too "hot" for you.…" she laughed and then ran after the retreating Soldiers.

Bursts of gunfire filled the hall as the tail end soldier returned fire at Cyclan and Zippa as he ran around a corner. Cyclan and Zippa sprinted to the turn and Zippa made it there first, she peeked her head around the corner and the enemy soldier was there. He delivered a devastating kick that caught her off guard and threw her to the ground, Cyclan quickly intervened and leapt on top of the attacking soldier. The two wrestled on the ground as Cyclan reached for his pistols and then aimed them right at the soldiers head. The enemy soldier threw his hands up in surrender and Zippa got to her feet and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is the engine room!" Zippa questioned as she interrogated the enemy mobian, he refused to speak and Zippa smacked his helmet off revealing a brown furred anteater with a scar covered face. "You might wanna talk, you wouldn't like to make her mad would you?" commented Cyclan as he kept his pistols trained on the Mobian. "fine…" the Soldier began, "it's at the end of the tunnel to your left, but it wont matter, they already know you're aboard…" the Soldier was cut short by Zippa, who knocked him out cold with a right hook to the face. The two legionnaires quickly moved down the hallway and made their way to the engine room.

Two Soldiers walked down the hall to the engine room with plasma rifles in their hands. They stopped at the end of the hallway at a door and the lead soldier pressed a button on the wall, opening the intercom. "Name and rank" came the voice at the other end, "Private Redge, and Sergeant Socowitz, Maintenance Section" replied the Soldier. "State your business" ordered the voice again, "Just doing a diagnostic on the engine systems" stated the soldier. The line cut off for a few moments and then crackled to life again, "all right, head on in" the voice finished as the door in front of them opened. As they walked in, the two soldiers looked around for the engines, and right there in the center of the room were two large turbine thrusters, pouring out energy to the main lifts on the airship. They then stepped onto an elevator and descended down towards the engine deck. The doors opened and the two soldiers walked towards the engines as they noticed another pair of soldiers kneeling over a panel on one of the engines. The taller of the two soldiers stood up and approached the pair as they continued walking, "what are you two doing down here?" he questioned the pair. "we were told to carry out a maintenance diagnostic on the engine systems" replied one of the Soldiers, the tall soldier looked at the pair that had just entered the engine room and then opened up a hatch on his watch. "yeah, this is Gunner Forthsyth, I've got a pair down here saying they're…" a blast of plasma energy knocked the soldier to the ground cutting him off in mid sentence , the soldier kneeling over the engine was quickly taken out as well and the pair holding the plasma rifles walked towards the engine. The pair made their way to the engines and took off their helmets revealing two legionnaires of the 14th assault platoon, Captain Kiara-Ne and Miki-Ce. "They're going to be looking for us, so we'll have to work fast" commented Kiara-Ne as they began taking explosives out of their utility belts. "yes ma'am" replied Miki-Ce.

Cyclan and Zippa carefully edged down the corridor and into the engine room where they saw two Soldiers on the ground floor near the engines, upon closer inspection, they turned out to be Kiara-Ne and Miki-Ce wearing enemy uniforms. "Hey, up here!" yelled Cyclan, but as the two looked up to see him, both teams of Legionnaires came under heavy fire. Cyclan and Zippa took cover as a group of Mobian Soldiers entered the engine room by way of a catwalk above them, unleashing a hail of gunfire as they did so. Cyclan aimed in and squeezed off a couple rounds from behind cover, but they all fell short of his target. The fire was intensifying from the enemy positions as Kiara-Ne and Miki-Ce finished placing the charges down below. That being done, the two sprinted to the elevator as they dodged enemy fire from the overlooking catwalk. Rounds continued to impact all around Cyclan as he squeezed off a few more rounds and caught one of the enemy Soldiers in the leg, sending him tumbling off the catwalk and onto the floor below. Zippa's gun quickly transformed into a small automatic weapon and began throwing tremendous amounts of gunfire at the enemy troops in an effort to keep them pinned down as the other Legionnaires made their way up the elevator. Finally, the elevator stopped and Kiara-Ne and Miki-Ce ran out to meet their fellow Legionnaires, when suddenly the whole room erupted with a gigantic explosion as the engines detonated. Parts of the engine room began crashing towards the ground as the Legionnaires shook off the effects of the explosion and began running for cover. Pieces of the ceiling and other metal objects crashed around them as Cyclan and Zippa made it to the safety of the entrance corridor. Miki-Ce came next and just as Kiara-Ne was about to make it to safety, the catwalk she was standing on collapsed. Thinking fast, Cyclan reached out and grabbed her hand as they both looked down to see the entire floor of the engine room give way and reveal the clouds that the airship was flying high above. Kiara-Ne's stolen plasma rifle fell from her shoulder and disappeared amongst the clouds as Cyclan struggled to hold onto her. Zippa and Miki-Ce acted quickly however and were soon able to assist Cyclan in dragging Kiara-Ne to safety.

As they regained their bearings Cyclan threw Kiara-Ne one of his pistols. "So…" said Miki-Ce "what do we do now?", "Easy" replied Kiara-Ne, "we get the hell out of here!", with that the Legionnaires began to run back through the corridors as Kiara-Ne radioed for a transport to try and extract them. Unfortunately, the Legion's Vehicles were tied up by anti-aircraft fire from the plummeting airship and couldn't get close enough for an extraction. "Damn!" cursed Kiara-Ne as they stopped at a crossroads in the labyrinth of corridors, "we're stranded here, we gotta find our own way out or we're going down with the ship!". "Captain!, I think I found our ticket out!" said Zippa as she pointed to a directory on the wall of the ship. "if we can make it to the hanger, maybe we can ride our way out of here on something" she proposed. "it's our only chance.." added Cyclan. "Agreed, let's move out!" ordered Kiara-Ne as they headed towards the hanger. They quickly made their way through the corridors of the airship as pieces of metal began to fall from the ceiling and the airship's hull began to shake as it rapidly lost altitude. They turned the corridor on the final hallway and saw the opening to the hanger in front of them as they continued running towards it.

The Legionnaires began firing as they entered the hanger, various craft were departing from the crippled airship as the Zippa spotted a Helicopter warming up in the corner of the hanger. Zippa slid across the hanger deck on her knees and up to the Helicopter as she continued firing at the enemy troops frantically trying to evacuate the hanger. The other Legionnaires quickly noticed what she was doing and they made their way to the Helicopter as well, as gunfire filled the hanger. Explosions began to rock the whole airship as it's structural integrity began to fail and fall apart. Zippa entered the cockpit of the Heli and grabbed the pilot and threw him through the windshield. "Let's get out of here!" she screamed, as she grabbed the control stick. Kiara-Ne and Miki-Ce quickly got aboard as Cyclan emptied the rest of his pistol at another enemy soldier to cover their retreat. With his weapon depleted, Cyclan turned and began running towards the Helicopter. He quickly leapt aboard as the Heli began to lift off and make it's way out of the hanger, and as a giant explosion erupted behind them, they cleared the hull of the airship, leaving it a twisted, burning hulk. Its remains showering over the Mobian landscape as the Legionnaires breathed a sigh of relief. Cyclan sat down in front of the Helicopter's door as he watched the Airship's remains burn brightly in the night sky, they had done their part and defended their way of life, losing very much in the process. Cyclan remembered Procyon's death and looked over at Miki-Ce, it was obvious that his death had worn heavily on her, but she had fought through it and had helped them get revenge on the mysterious aggressors.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Cyclan felt something hit him in the face. He rolled onto the floor of the Helicopter as the Porcupine that had led the assault on the egg dome climbed onto the helicopter from the landing skids below. Kiara-Ne Leapt at him and began trading blows with him as Cyclan struggled to his feet. The porcupine then threw a low elbow, taking Kiara-Ne to her knees as Miki-Ce grabbed him in a chokehold, but he quickly countered this by throwing her to the ground. Cyclan turned to face the porcupine, but stopped as he heard the click of a safety being switched off and looked to see him holding a pistol to his head. "You're supposed to be pushing up daisies, Cyclan.." said the porcupine as he tightened his grip on his weapon. "what do you mean? how do you know my name?" replied Cyclan as he frantically thought of a way to get out of the situation. "I don't know what happened to you, but I knew you very well, you were supposed to be dead, but now look. I see a corpse walking around on our ship, thanks to your echidna pals" Cyclan watched as Miki-Ce got to her feet and grabbed a Atom Grenade from her belt and snuck up behind the porcupine as he continued talking. "I always knew there was something wrong with you…" he snarled, and he began to squeeze the trigger of his pistol. Cyclan ducked at the last second as the round barely missed his head, Miki-Ce then took the opportunity and grabbed the porcupine. "EAT THIS!" she screamed as she flicked the pin off the grenade off and hooked it on his belt. then with all her strength, she delivered a bone-shattering kick to the chest and sent the porcupine flying out the door of the helicopter. Cyclan looked out the door just in time to see the atom grenade fission mail the porcupine into billons of little particles. Kiara-Ne reached out to Cyclan and helped him to his feet as the three Legionnaires in the Helicopter's personnel hold sat down in the back seats. "It sure had been one hell of a day" Cyclan thought to himself as he saw Miki-Ce wipe away a few tears from her eyes. "but I have the feeling that someone is holding something from me…." Cyclan looked over at Kiara-Ne who had a strange look on her face as she stared out the door. "something is wrong here….and I'm going to get to the bottom of it…" Cyclan finished in his thoughts, as the Helicopter rode off into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6

Cyclan awoke to the members of the 14th assault

platoon getting out of their racks inside the makeshift tent they were now

located in. it had been a long battle yesterday and in addition to destroying

their barracks room, the attack had raised some questions about Cyclan's past.

Cyclan hopped out of his rack and walked down the center of the tent, Ali-Co

and Deimos were cleaning the assault cannon, while Cygnus and Shackler were

starting a game of spades in the corner of the room, the other members busied

themselves on their own morning routines as Cyclan walked outside into the

dusty air. Armored vehicles were parked near the tents as Legionnaires worked

on their engines, and hovertrucks pulled supplies towards the eggdome for the

reconstruction project. As Cyclan walked through the camp to the Mess Hall for

breakfast, he passed Kiera and Zippa, the two newest additions to the 14th,

"Anything good at chow?" asked Cyclan. Kiera said nothing and glared at him as

Zippa spoke, "Just barely edible" she chuckled as the two walked away. "wonder

what that was about?" Cyclan said to himself as he entered into the Mess Hall.

After getting his food, Cyclan walked towards the enlisted

side of the mess hall when suddenly a voice called out to him. "Cyclan, come

over here!" called Captain Kiara-Ne from the officers mess table, Cyclan turned

and walked over to see Kiara-Ne sitting with the new Kommissar, Zathe. "I was

just telling the Kommissar here about your exploits on the enemy ship" she said

grinning as she leaned back in her seat. "You seem to be quite the Legionnaire

around the 14th lately, as your Captain tells me" said Kommissar

Zathe, as he rubbed his fingers on the mechanical tip of his dreadlock. "Of

course Kommissar, but I was assisted by Lieutenant Zippa, and Trooper Miki-Ce"

replied Cyclan, as he said this, Zathe's face twitched slightly. "What was

that, Trooper?" inquired Zathe with a slightly surprised tone in his voice. "I

was assisted by Lieutenant Zippa, and Trooper Miki-Ce in the assault on the

enemy ship" replied Cyclan. "hmmm...you are dismissed trooper" commented Zathe

as Cyclan turned and walked over to the enlisted section. When Cyclan was gone,

Zathe spoke up, "Well, I don't even know what to say about that, she was

supposed to be dead!" "I needed reinforcements and the battalion command post

was overrun, I found Kiera tending to Zippa in a stasis tube underneath the

eggdome when I was rallying the platoon. They don't seem to remember anything

about the incident however…" replied Kiara-Ne. "This is not going to turn out

well, I can feel it, have them report to me at 1800 so I can talk to both of

them" countered Zathe. "yes sir" replied Kiara-Ne as Zathe stood up and spoke

again, "oh, and that Legionnaire, what was his name….Ryclan?, he looks

strangely familiar, what unit is he from?", "he's a new join sir, very new, but

he caught on quickly" commented Kiara-Ne. satisfied with her answer, Zathe

turned and walked away as Kiara-Ne sat at the table, she began to grin…"just

wait, I've got plans for you…"

Laser rounds impacted off the dusty walls as Cyclan took

cover, Ali-Co dropped her assault cannon and pulled out her pistol and began

approaching Cyclan while she fired off more rounds. In a flash, Cyclan rolled

out from behind cover and fired a grenade right at Ali-Co, impacting on her

chest. Instead of an explosion however, came a huge puff of foam and Ali-Co was

quickly immobilized. "Haha, looks like you owe me 20 Ali-co, I told you I'd get

you" laughed Cyclan as he cracked open his grenade launcher and replaced the

foam grenade with a fresh one. Ali-Co just stood there covered in the foam and

glared at him, then suddenly an blast of ice came shooting through the training

grounds as Deimos ran behind cover, "Hey, Cyclan! Give me a hand with this new

chick!" yelled Deimos as he fired another blast of ice down the side of the

training grounds. Cyclan ran to cover and peeked out to see Zippa firing rubber

shotgun blasts from her weapon from behind a destroyed vehicle. "Alright, I'll

start shooting and you flank her, ready? GO!" yelled Cyclan as he exchanged

shots with Zippa. Deimos ran through the course as the battle raged until he

made his way to within a few feet of Zippa. He then quickly leapt into the air

and fired a pair of Cryo Blasts at Zippa, which froze her arms and legs,

effectively taking her out of the fight. "HEY! I GOT HER!" yelled Deimos as

Cyclan ran up to confirm they had knocked her out of the game. as Cyclan

approached however, suddenly the ice around Zippa's limbs began to melt as

Deimos watched in horror. He vainly tried to fire another Cyro Blast at her,

but it was too late, his blast was turned into steam as Zippa hit it head on

with a fireball, she then followed up with another one that picked Deimos off

his feet and sent him flying through a nearby wall. With this Cyclan leapt into

the air and tackled Zippa to the ground, they both rolled off one another and

got to their feet in a fighting stance. It was on now…

Zippa took the initiative and struck with a roundhouse kick

that barely missed Cyclan as he ducked underneath it. He countered by grabbing

her free leg and throwing her into a wall, but instead she landed feet first on

it and leapt back at Cyclan, tackling him to the ground. Zippa held the

advantage as she grabbed Cyclan in a chokehold, he began to see spots as he ran

out of breath and with his last gasp of breath, he flipped Zippa out of the

chokehold and onto her back. Cyclan rolled on top of her ready to strike when

he suddenly noticed that they were now face to face with one another, he was

suddenly mesmerized by her soft green eyes as she stared back at him. Time

seemed to slip by extremely slow until the moment was broken by Zippa kicking

him in the chest and sending him flying through the air until he collided with

the hard dusty ground. When he opened his eyes, Zippa was standing over him,

leveling his grenade launcher at his face. An alarm sounded and Shackler came

over the loudspeaker, "Alright, that's it! red team wins, looks like drinks are

on you tonight blue team! Now will someone go see if Deimos is even still

alive?" they both laughed as Zippa extended her hand to Cyclan and he grabbed

it, with that he was pulled to his feet and they both set about the task of

digging through the wreckage of the ruined wall to find Deimos.

Within the hour the 14th assault platoon had

turned in their weapons and were now lounging around their tent after the days

training. Cyclan, Syntar, and Miki-Ce were in the corner of the room watching

the holo net, the boring newscaster known as Radar, droned on about the latest

Legion triumph over the mysterious invaders. As the newscast continued, Cyclan

looked around at some of the other members of the platoon, Meri-Sa was putting

an ice pack on Deimos head, while Ali-Co was still scrubbing out the last bits

of riot foam from her hair. Cyclan chuckled to himself as he turned back to the

television, Syntar quickly struck up a dialogue. "I don't know what the big

deal is about this last attack, back when Lien-Da was grandmaster the first

time, those dingoes had us cornered in Mushroom Hill. That was back with the 7th

Support Platoon, we took some heavy losses…". Cyclan could see that this

touched a nerve with Miki-Ce, as she slumped down in her chair. "You alright,

Miki-Ce?" asked Cyclan, "Yeah, it's just hard to get used to Procyon not being

here, but I guess when you're in this business you gotta expect to take some

losses…", "Eh, it's alright Meeks, you're one tough cookie" commented Syntar as

Shackler screamed out "Attention on deck!". With that the Legionnaires snapped

to their feet at attention as Kiara-Ne entered the tent, "at ease" she called, "Lieutenant

Zippa, you and your sister are to report to Kommissar Zathe immediately", "yes

ma'am" said Zippa, and in a moment they were on their way. As Cyclan sat back

down, Syntar spoke up again, "so whats up with the new girls?", "I dunno"

replied Miki-Ce, "they don't talk much, and don't you think it's weird that

they don't have a suffix name?" .As the two echidnas discussed their new

comrades in arms, Cyclan thought back to his strange experience with Zippa

during training that day, but quickly, he brushed it from his mind and went

back to watching the holo net.

"What do you think he wants with us?" said Kiera to her

sister Zippa as they walked up the stairs to Zathe's office. "No idea, let's

just keep calm , and I'm sure we'll get outta here soon" replied Zippa as they

opened the door and stepped inside. Zathe sat at his desk, hunched over a stack

of papers that he was in the process of signing off on. "Sir, 2nd Lieutenant

Zippa and Master Corporal Kiera, reporting as orde…." She was cut off as Zathe

held his hand out and spoke " relax Zippa, I know who you two are. In fact, I think

I know more about you then you yourselves do!". Zippa and Kiera looked uneasily

at one another as Zathe stood up from his desk and continued "you're probably wondering

what I'm talking about, well, I'm just going to come out and say it….I'm your

father". Both Kiera and Zippa were stunned as Zathe smiled and stepped towards

them. "From an early age, you were both given implants and abilities that made

you much stronger than the average Legionnaire. Kiera, you were such a

brilliant technician, always at home with the technology that makes our people

the great race we are. And Zippa, you were the Legion's top project, your Mastery

of Pyrokinesis was boosted by your implants, and I crafted the Auto-Chameleon

Mk. 3 to be your tool of destruction. After all was said and done even Xenin couldn't

compare to you! Unfortunately for both of you, the war took a turn for the

worse, and I thought you had been killed in an attack on legion headquarters by

the dingoes. I'm just glad you're back, and I know with you two at my side, we

can't lose!" Zathe put a his hand on his daughter's shoulders as he spoke

again. "I know you must have many questions, but we will have all the time in

the world to talk later. I have work to do, so return to your unit and I'll let

your Captain know when I have some more time to talk" with that Zathe walked

back over to his desk and sat down "take care of yourselves my daughters! If you

need anything, you know where to find me!" Zathe went back to his paperwork as

the two sisters walked out of the door of the office and into the hallway. As Zippa

shut the door behind her, Kiera suddenly spoke up "What was that all about? I

can't remember anything about our father!". "I understand Kiera, it does seem a

little weird, but I really don't know what to believe right now. As long as we

stick together we should be fine." Replied Zippa. "I dunno, I have a feeling

someone is keeping something from us…" commented Kiera as they began to walk down

the stairs. "yes, I agree, something fishy is going on here, for now let's keep

our wits about us and be ready for anything" said Zippa as they stepped out

into the dusty air and made their way back to the platoon's tent.

As soon as Zippa and Kiera had closed the door, Zathe

pressed a button on the bottom of his desk and turned around in his chair to

face the wall behind him. With a series of whirrs and clicks, the wall opened

up to reveal a large map and profiles of Dark Legionnaires. He brought up the

profile on Kiara-Ne and looked it over, "an above average record" he thought to

himself as he continued. "She certainly has the potential to be a danger to me"

thought Zathe as he opened the dossier on the 14th assault platoon. He

began to review the members profiles until he came to Cyclan's. "hmmm…interesting"

he said aloud as he looked over Cyclan's profile and noticed the missing

sections of data. "I think someone is hiding something…." Thought Zathe as he

closed the file, he spun back around in his chair and leaned back while he

pondered the new developments of the day in his head. "it is of no concern" he

thought as he got up and walked to the window of his office. "the legion will

be mine soon, and we I will liberate our people from our servitude, after that,

it will just be a matter of time before I destroy the rest of this planet's

pitiful resistance…" Zathe began laughing as he continued looking out the

window, planning his ascension, which would one crown him ruler of all of

Mobius…

Sirens rang out in the camp as Cyclan was startled from his

nap, "what's going on?" he wondered to himself as he saw the rest of the

platoon get up from their various activities and run to the opening of the

tent. They all gathered there and saw Legionnaires running to vehicles and

grabbing weapons, "GET YOUR GEAR! We're moving out!" yelled Shackler as he ran

towards the tent with full gear on, everyone scrambled back inside and started

grabbing their gear in a hurry. Cyclan grabbed his new Flak Jacket and his

explosive pouches and ran to the tent opening, "Cmon!, Let's move, Head to the

Armory and then meet a landing pad 4!" yelled Shackler as he held the tent

open. Cyclan and Ali-Co were the first ones out the door and they began to run

to the armory, they could see the other platoons and support groups making

their way across the base as vehicles took off and flew overhead of the

assembling troops. As they made their way to the Armory they saw their window

open up and Dybalt stick his head out, "Hurry up now! Don't want the war to pass

you by!" he joked as Ali-Co stepped up to the window. Dybalt hauled the Assault

Cannon out and gave it to Ali-Co, she gave it a kiss as Cyclan noticed

something on the side of her weapon. On the side was a bushel of roses and

thorns surrounding the name Ali-Co had given her weapon, "DEATH MACHINE" it

spelled in cursive red handwriting. "HEY!" called out Dybalt, snapping Cyclan's

concentration off of Ali-Co's weapon, "Yeah, Sorry" apologized Cyclan as he

stepped to the window. "So, you got my girl too?" joked Cyclan as Dybalt fished

around beneath the window, "Even better sonny, R&D department came out with

this little honey, and I pulled some strings to get it here" Dybalt commented

as he placed the new weapon on the windowsill, "the FDH-110 Repeating Launcher,

fires the same grenades as before, but has a 4 round magazine and pump-action",

Cyclan stood there drooling over the weapon before Syntar kicked him in the

butt, "Cmon! Let's go!" he complained as Cyclan took his weapon and ammo and

ran off towards the landing pad.

Within a couple minutes the entire 14th assault

platoon had made their way to landing pad 4 and were now awaiting their

instructions. "What do ya think's goin on?" asked Deimos as he elbowed Cyclan

to get his attention while they leaned against one of the walls of the landing

pad. "I have no clue, but it looks like they're mobilizing half the entire

legion!" replied Cyclan as a Hovercraft descended down towards the landing pad.

Dust and Debris kicked up all around the Legionnaires as it landed and Captain

Kiara-Ne stepped out onto the landing pad. "LETS MOVE!" she yelled over the

roar of the engines as the platoon began to shuffle towards the back ramp. "GET

ABOARD! QUICKLY!" she continued as she hurried her troops into the back of the

hovercraft. The Legionnaires took their seats on either side of the main hold

and strapped in as Kiara-Ne walked down the main hold and poked her head into

the cockpit. "WE'RE UP! LET'S MOVE OUT!" she yelled over the engines as the

pilot nodded his head and pulled back on the stick, lifting the craft into the

air. Kiara-Ne then stepped back and grabbed ahold of the side of the hold as

she began briefing the platoon. "Ali-Co, mount that assault cannon on the back

ramp, you'll be running door gunner today" she ordered as Ali-Co nodded and did

just that. "Alright listen up, as you can see everything about this operation

is rushed, but we won't let that affect us. Here's the situation, we've got a

fix on the survivors of that airship attack, they're holed up in an old communications

complex in Downunda. The regional Dark Egg Legion has some troops on the

ground, but it seems like G.U.N. has a bone to pick with the survivors too

(Author's Note: See my Submission for the Venus Contest for more info). They've

been pinned down between G.U.N's forces and the survivors. Here's our mission,

get in, fight to get what's left of our regional allies some breathing room,

then advance with one of our armored columns towards the complex and secure a

computer station. We'll be extracted from there and G.U.N. can pick through the

remains, Any questions?". Shackler raised his hand "What kind of support do we

have going in?" he asked, "In addition to the regional Dark Egg Legion Chapter,

We've got some Attack Hovercraft and Eggmobiles in the air for support, the 2nd

assault platoon will be on the ground, along with the 5th support

platoon and the 1st Armored Company" Kiara-Ne answered, "Anything

else?" she asked again, no other hands went up, "Alright, check your weapons

and hold on tight, it's gonna get hot!"

Bursts of flak and missiles trailed through the air as they

approached the landing zone, Cyclan looked out the window to see a group of

Hovercrafts and other flying vehicles join up with their own as they moved ever

nearer to the battle. The Hovercraft shook as a burst of flak landed close to them;

everyone looked around at each other, thinking they might be shot out of the

sky before they ever made it on the ground. On the back ramp Ali-Co leaned back

and squeezed the trigger of her assault cannon, sending a burst of fire down

towards whatever side was shooting up at them. Two G.U.N. Attack Jets screamed

overhead as an Eggmobile next to them exploded into flames. As the battle in

the air raged, Cyclan thumbed a load of grenades into his new weapon and pumped

the action, sending a grenade into the chamber. "Here's hoping I make it

through.." he said to himself as he cradled his weapon tightly and another

burst of fire from Ali-Co's assault cannon broke the pattern of flak bursts

outside as a string of tracer blasts cut an enemy helicopter in half. "STANDBY!"

came a voice from the cockpit as the Hovercraft made its descent towards

Mobius. They landed with a jolt and the platoon quickly sprinted out the back

ramp into the battle. As the Hovercraft took off behind them, Cyclan noticed

gunfire coming from a nearby treeline as Ali-Co trained her assault cannon on

it and opened fire. Cyclan assisted the suppressing fire by lobbing a pair of

grenades towards the treeline as the rest of the platoon took cover behind a

destroyed G.U.N. battle walker. Dodging laser blasts and explosions, Ali-Co and

Cyclan met the rest of the platoon in cover as Kiara-Ne began conversing with a

team of the regional Dark Egg Legion. "Where's your commander?" she screamed

over the roar of battle as the rest of the 14th assault platoon

exchanged fire with the enemy troops on the treeline "He's gone! The Walker

took him out before your air support got here!" yelled the platypus shakily

"we're all that's left of the 1st regiment!". Kiara-Ne cursed as she

tried to come up with a plan, "alright, you guys stick with us, we could use

the extra firepower" she ordered as she tapped Shackler on the shoulder, "take

these survivors, along with Kiera, Cygnus, and Syntar and move up the left flank,

the rest of us will cover you!" she ordered as Shackler nodded. The group moved

out as the rest of the platoon opened fire to cover them. Cyclan lobbed his

last grenade and ducked down, "I'm reloading!" he yelled as Zippa yelled back

while firing a burst from her auto-chameleon, "hurry up! These punks are no

joke!".

The battle raged as a rocket spiraled out from the treeline

and impacted a few feet from the legionnaire's position. "What's taking them so

long?" yelled Deimos, "Stow it, Deimos! Just keep shooting!" yelled Kiara-Ne

back as she peeked over cover and popped off a few rounds. Meanwhile Shackler

and his team, moved up towards a sand dune. "Syntar! Use your laser designator

to bring in some air support!" ordered Shackler as they fired some harassing

shots at the enemy position. Suddenly the ground around them erupted and threw

one of their Platypus allies into the air, "WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Shackler.

"ENEMY ARMOR!" screamed Kiera as they noticed two G.U.N. IFV's drive over the

crest of the horizon and open fire on both the treeline and Shackler's

position. They returned fire as the two vehicles moved closer to their position

and a missile streaked out of its launch tube and impacted the treeline as all

the positions traded fire with one another in a three-way shootout. The fire

was intense, bullets and laser blasts streaked all around Shackler's team as

they desperately tried to seek cover and return fire, "CYGNUS!, KIERA!, USE AN

EMP GRENADE AND SEE IF YOU CAN GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO PUT A CHARGE ON ONE OF THOSE

THINGS!" Shackler screamed over the roar of the battle. "Captain! We need some

support here! We're getting wasted!" came Shackler's voice over Kiara-Ne's

radio as a Legion Bomber flew overhead and dropped its payload on the treeline,

silencing the enemy fire from that direction. "Move up! They need our help!"

Yelled Kiara-Ne as they sprinted from their position towards Shackler's team.

As one of the IFV's neared their position, Cygnus stood up and threw an EMP

grenade. No sooner had the grenade left his hand, he crumpled over to the

ground, hit by an enemy round in the chest. As one of the regional Egg Legion

Troops pulled him into cover, the EMP grenade went off and Kiera went into

action, she quickly sprinted towards the disabled vehicle and hopped on top of

it. As she planted a charge on it, suddenly a hatch on top of the vehicle's

turret opened up and a pistol wielding crewman pulled himself up out of the

turret. Luckily for her, a sniper shot, courtesy of Syntar, brought him down

quickly, and she sprinted back towards their position as the charge detonated.

A huge explosion rocked the ground as the rest of the

platoon made their way to Shackler's position, "We've got wounded!" yelled

Syntar, as they approached. They all hunkered down as Meri-Sa checked the

Platypus that had been thrown into the air. "There's still another IFV up

there" commented Shackler as Kiara-Ne weighed her options, "Cyclan, get ready

to use your demolition charges!" she yelled as the other G.U.N. vehicle closed

in on their position. They watched the vehicle creep ever closer, when suddenly

it burst into flames as a huge explosion rocked its hull. "Looks like the

calvary has arrived!" yelled Miki-Ce, pointing south of their position towards

a Dark Egg Legion tank with its main gun still smoking. "Get behind the tanks and

move up!" ordered Kiara-Ne as she looked over to Meri-Sa, "How are the

casualties?" she asked as the rest of the platoon met up with the advancing

armor. "They're both gone…." She said somberly as she draped a tarp over the

two casualties, "massive internal bleeding, they were dead before I even got

here…" she continued with an overworked look on her face. Kiara-Ne grabbed her,

"Look, this is war, we have to be prepared to take casualties, I need you to be

ready out there, not worrying about Cygnus...there's nothing we can do for him

now.." Meri-Sa shook the look from her face, "Y..y..Yes Ma'am" she managed to

squeak out. "Let's hurry up!, the rest of the platoon is already on the move"

said Kiara-Ne, and they both ran up over the sand dune to join their comrades.

Explosions and mortar shells hit all along the armored

column as the tanks rolled forward to the communications complex. The

Legionnaires of the 14th assault platoon stuck close to the tanks,

and took potshots and any enemy troops they saw. The lead tank exploded as a G.U.N.

helicopter swung overhead, while Cyclan watched as the tanks spread out as they

neared the communications complex and fire began to pour out into the Legion's

forces. He pumped the action on his grenade launcher and sighted in on a

hastily constructed pillbox that was firing at a group of Legionnaires pinned

down behind a destroyed tank. His first round fell wide of the pillbox and

exploded, sending sand and rock into the air, he worked the action feverishly

and then sent another grenade sailing through the air, it impacted directly on

top of the enemy pillbox. The pillbox roof exploded, sending splinters of wood

spinning through the air and collapsing the sides on top of the enemy guns,

silencing them. He worked the action again and ran forward to keep up with the advancing

Legion forces. Deimos, Zippa, Kiera, and Cyclan ran towards the group of

dismounted Legionnaires next to the tank remains as another tank rolled up next

to them and fired its main gun. The ground shook as the Legionnaires peeked

over the edge of destroyed vehicle and began firing their weapons at muzzle

flashes from inside the compound. "Cover me!" yelled Kiera as she stepped up

onto their cover, "I'm going to direct targets for the tank!", with that the

Legionnaires poured fire onto the enemy positions while Kiera hopped onto the

back of the tank and inserted one of her arms into a port on the back of the

tank turret. "Target, Direct Front, Enemy Recoilless Rifle, Range: One Zero

Zero Meters, Fire One Round High Explosive" said Kiera as she communicated with

the tank crew through her cybernetic link. "Roger, One Round HE, Fire in the

hole" came the tank commander's voice, a second later, the tank rocked as its

main gun fired a round at the enemy gun, blasting it into oblivion. Kiera

looked up to survey the damage and began calling out another target, "Good Hit,

Target Destroyed, New Target, Enemy Bunker, Right 200, Range: One Niner Zero

Meters, Fire One Round, High Explosive", The tank crew acknowledged once again

and another round screamed towards the enemy position and exploded with deadly

accuracy, "Good Hit, Fire For Effect On Target…GAH!" Kiera screamed as an

enemy sniper round lanced through her shoulder, knocking her off the tank. As she

hit the ground, Zippa cried out to her "KEIRA!". Cyclan stood up and sent

another grenade downrange to suppress enemy fire as Deimos pulled Kiera into

cover, "MEDIC!" screamed Deimos as he looked over Kiera's vitals and Zippa ran

to her sister's side. She held her sister's hand as Deimos injected Kiera with

a Saline solution, "Keira, don't….you'll be ok…you'll be…" stuttered Zippa as

Meri-Sa ran through the battle to Kiera's side, "Zippa! Come on! We need your

help!" yelled Cyclan as he continued firing at the enemy positions. Zippa then

stood up and walked right past the tank straight towards the enemy positions.

As Meri-Sa took over first aid for Kiera, Deimos ran up to

assist Cyclan, and it was then that they both saw Zippa wading her way straight

towards enemy line, right in the open, "what is she doing?" said Deimos as they

watched this spectacle. Rounds zipped by Zippa's face as her pryokinetic powers

came alive, with a blast of fire, she sent a massive fireball right into an

enemy position, turning the bunker into an oven in a matter of milliseconds. As

she walked forward, an enemy soldier hopped out of his fighting hole and ran at

her with his bayonet at the ready, she deftly stuck her hand out and his weapon

dropped to the ground and melted, she then threw him into the air with a blast

of fire and he landed on top of an enemy pillbox, caving in the roof. She then stood

still as fire leapt around her body and danced along the ground, with a scream

she launched the fire at the communications center and blew a massive hole in

the wall, opening the way for the Legion's attack. Cyclan and Deimos saw this

and took advantage of the situation as Zippa continued tearing apart the enemy

positions while the armored column followed behind her, adding to the

destruction. They ran up to the comm center and leapt inside, making their way

into a dark room covered in black scorch marks and shell casings. The two

cautiously moved forward until a door opened up ahead of them and they both trained

their weapons, but they soon relaxed as they saw Kiara-Ne and Syntar enter

though the door. They quickly ran to meet up with their comrades and Kiara-Ne

began giving orders. "Alright, Syntar and Deimos, come with me, we need to

secure the computer station, Cyclan, I need you to destroy the base generator,

so they can't use the Comm Array, hurry up, we don't have much time before we

need to pull out." Cyclan nodded as an objective appeared on his Heads Up

Display, noting the position of the base generator, he then split up from the

other Legionnaires as he approached his objective.

The door to the generator room flew open and Cyclan made his

way inside as he checked the room for enemy troops. "Nothing, looks like this

will be a pretty quick job…" he said to himself as he located the generator and

began setting charges on it. it took him a few minutes to complete setting the

charges and he stood up, as he checked over his work, he heard a low hiss

behind him and swung his weapon to train on the noise. He shivered when he

noticed there was nothing there and looked around his surrounding to see if he

had missed anything, "that was weird" he said as he turned around and began to

radio Kiara-Ne, when the hiss sounded out again. Cyclan spun around again to

see nothing behind him, but he was not convinced this time, he loaded a

buckshot grenade into his launcher and cautiously made his way back towards where

the noise had come from. The hiss sounded out yet again and he noticed it was

coming from behind a large cooling unit; Cyclan steeled his nerves and walked

out to see what was behind the cooling unit. It was dark, and he noticed

something moving beyond his line of sight, as he raised his Grenade Launcher

towards the movement, a knife suddenly shot out from behind him and held itself

right underneath his throat, "I would'nt move if I were you…" came the voice of

the knife-wielder behind him as the figure in the darkness moved out into the

light. "Very good Vex, hold off on killing him right now though…" said the

figure as he revealed himself to be a grey wolf, wearing a long brown trench

coat. "I've got plans for you, Cyclan…"


	7. Chapter 7

Cyclan sneered at the wolf in front of him as the knife

hovered ever so carefully near his neck, "I'll bet you're wondering who I am?

And how I know your name?" said the wolf in front of him as he stepped closer.

Cyclan stood there helplessly as the wolf grinned; "I think that's a yes…"

laughed the female cobra behind Cyclan known as Vex. Cyclan wondered to himself

how he would possibly get out of this situation until the wolf turned to him

and spoke "Cyclan of the House of Garek, you were born in the city of

Echidnapolis in the year 3218, You were NOT born into the ranks of the Dark

Legion. At the age of 16 you left the island and echidna society as you knew it

to join the Kylaptian Sky Raiders, the very group me and my associate Vex, have

found our home in, and the group you have tried so hard to destroy as a member

of the Dark Egg Legion!..." Cyclan was stunned, all this knowledge, but how did

he know that this slimeball wasn't lying? "Now how you came to be in your present

state…. Well I would ask Klodda, our former leader, but seeing as how you

atomized him above the ruins of New Megaopolis (Author's note: see Legionnaire

Part VI for more info), I don't think that's possible" said Scar as he turned

to look Cyclan in the eye and continued. "What I do know is that you and Klodda

never saw eye to eye, and he came about with a way to….get rid of you…" Cyclan

began to think, there was no way this was true, it had to be some sort of trick

to try and brainwash him! He thought to himself as Scar continued, "Klodda made

a deal behind the scenes with the Dark Legion, they were in the midst of a

civil war, and Klodda contacted an agent of the Flame Legion Faction to find a

way to make you disappear. Klodda sent you on a mission in which your whole

squad was wiped out by some sort of new weapon, Klodda got rid of you, and the

Flame Legion had field use data on their new weapon. It seemed it was the

perfect plan, but somehow, here you are alive, a fusion of flesh and machine…."

Cyclan tried to tune out the things he was hearing, but he still wondered, he

didn't know anything about his past…how was he supposed to know what was the

truth? Scar paced around some more as Vex became restless, "when can I open him

up?" asked Vex eagerly, the knife hovering near Cyclan's neck ever closer.

"relax honey, we need him…otherwise we won't make it out of here alive… grab

that detonator too" Scar commented as Cyclan was lost in his thoughts and Vex

grabbed the detonator for the charges from Cyclan. "now then Cyclan, how about

you come with us? We'll need a bargaining tool if we are to make our way out of

here in one piece…"

Cyclan was shoved through the doorway, knife held close to

his neck by Vex, as he began leading Vex and Scar down the hallway. "turn left

here…" whispered Scar, as they ducked into a corridor. They stopped inside as

they heard movement in the main hallway, boots clacking on the floor sounded

out as the trio stood silently in the dark corridor. The footsteps came closer

and revealed two GUN soldiers scanning the hall with their weapons at the

ready. The three Mobians held their breaths as the nearest soldier held his

rifle in his shoulder and scanned the area, then, he stopped. He looked into

the dark corridor intently, looking for anything out of the ordinary, then,

just as he began to look in the direction of the trio, Vex's knife sailed

through the air and imbedded itself right in the soldier's helmet. Seeing his

chance, Cyclan elbowed Vex in the face and dropped to the ground as Scar and

the remaining Soldier exchanged gunfire. As rounds whizzed overhead from the

firefight, Cyclan reached out for the downed Soldier's rifle, when suddenly,

the fallen Soldier's helmet clattered to the ground, and the shaken soldier

groggily reached for his rifle. Cyclan lunged for the rifle and grabbed ahold

of it, in a flash he struck the soldier in face and knocked him out, then, he

pivoted to his knee and engaged the other soldier who dove behind a broken

table. *Blam!* Cyclan hit the deck hard as he felt a burning sensation near the

back of his skull, he turned around to see Vex and Scar in a dead sprint down

the corridor.

Cyclan got to his feet and felt near his dreadlocks, one of

his mechanical prosthetics had been blown off, but he was, for the most part

fine. A blast of buckshot whizzed by Cyclan's head as the remaining soldier

pumped a shotgun round into the hallway from behind cover, and Cyclan picked up

the rifle and began blasting away at the broken table that he was using as

cover. Shots rang out one after another until the chamber clicked empty, at

this point another swarm of buckshot filled the hallway and Cyclan dove to his

right to avoid it. Cyclan hit the ground hard, and discarded his rifle in the

process. As he got to his feet, he began sprinting down the hallway, shots

whizzed by him as he turned the corner and found himself staring right into

Miki-Ce's scattergun. "JEEZ!, CYCLAN!, what the hell are you doing?, you nearly

lost your head!" exclaimed Miki-Ce as she lowered her weapon. Behind her stood

Ali-Co wielding her assault cannon and hefting a stolen GUN rocket tube on her

back. "one tango…down the hall, behind the broken table" wheezed Cyclan as he

caught his breath. Miki-Ce turned towards Ali-Co and nodded, as Ali-Co dropped

her assault cannon and unslung the rocket tube. "Gimme some covering fire.."

said Ali-Co as Cyclan picked up the assault cannon and Miki-Ce readied herself.

Ali-Co gave them a nod and the two unleashed a hail of gunfire down the

hallway, pinning the soldier down until Ali-Co screamed out "ROCKET!". The hallway

shook as the rocket left its tube and screamed down the hallway, leaving a

smoke trail along the way until it impacted above the soldier's position with a

gigantic explosion that collapsed the entire roof.

As the smoke settled, Cyclan handed Ali-Co her assault

cannon, "follow me, we've got two other high-value targets to track down" said

Cyclan as Miki-Ce handed him her spare proton gun and he began leading them

through the wreckage after Scar and Vex, "I've got to find out the truth…"he

thought as they made their way in the general direction of where Cyclan

believed they had gone. Radio chatter came over the net as the other teams of

the 14th assault platoon carried out their missions. Captain

Kiara-Ne called over the net for a status report for all teams while in the

background gunfire rang out. Meri-Sa began calling in a medevac, while only

explosions were heard from Zippa's side of the net. Pushing a rock out of the

way, Cyclan called in his own report, "We're about to plant the last charges,

I've met up with Miki-Ce and Ali-Co, we will be meeting you at the extraction

point shortly…" Cyclan figured he could detonate the charges and capture Scar

and Vex at the same time, hopefully before GUN could overrun both of the other

forces in the area. As they continued on, the three legionnaires came to a door;

Cyclan opened it cautiously and was amazed at what he saw. In the middle of the

room a large generator fed power into a large golden ring that spun atop a

large platform. He looked down to see Vex feeding coordinates into a computer

while Scar stood watch, both Cyclan and Scar saw one another at the same time

and began firing. Weapons fire echoed throughout the room as the other

Legionnaires joined into the fray and electrical circuits flashed and burned as

they were impacted with gunfire. Rounds bounced by Cyclan as he leapt over

cover and ran towards Scar, tackling him to the ground. Cyclan got up and began

throwing punches when suddenly he was knocked into a nearby computer station by

Vex. As Cyclan shook off his wounds, he looked up to see Miki-Ce leap into the

air and clothesline Vex, knocking her to the ground, but Vex smartly shot back

up to her feet and caught Miki-Ce off balance sending her toppling over a

railing and onto a large vent grating. Meanwhile Ali-Co poured fire down at the

two Mobian Raiders while Cyclan got back to his feet and faced down the two.

Scar took cover from Ali-Co and exchanged gunfire with her while Cyclan faced

down Vex, she cartwheeled towards him and leapt into the air, spinning her legs

out for a high kick. But Cyclan was one step ahead of her and used his momentum

to send her flying into the ground. Vex skidded across the floor and into a

large power cable, but Cyclan wasted no time in capitalizing on his advantage,

he ran towards her and kicked her down as she struggled to get to her feet. Vex

knelt down, winded, but she had one more trick up her sleeve. With a flash, she

struck out with another knife and flung it at Cyclan, embedding it deep into

his prosthetic arm. Cyclan stumbled back and fell on the ground as Vex leapt on

top of him, ripping the knife from his mechanical implant and raising it up to

deliver a killing blow. Thinking fast, Cyclan noticed the detonator hanging

from her waist and grabbed it, clicking off the safety and detonating the

explosives he had planted.

The entire complex shook with a large rumble as the

foundations buckled and collapsed, Vex was violently thrown off of Cyclan and

he himself was caught off guard as roof began to collapse. Cyclan struggled to

his feet as he saw Miki-Ce call out to him, "WE HAVE TO GO!" she screamed, as

the base began collapsing around them. Cyclan looked over to see Scar and Vex limping

towards the giant ring as debris and stone fell around them. "I Have to know

the truth!" Cyclan thought to himself as he contemplated going after the two. "LET'S

GO!' came Miki-Ce's voice again as Cyclan tried to choose his next course of

action. Reluctantly, Cyclan turned around and began following the two

legionnaires out of the complex as it collapsed behind them, leaving Vex and

Scar to an uncertain fate. As the Legionnaires made their way out of the rubble

a rumble sounded above them as two Jets screamed overhead of them in a

low-level dogfight. GUN's reinforcements had arrived and the Dark Egg Legion's

forces began pulling back to their staging areas as transports began making

their final runs. Desperate fighting from all three sides tore gaping holes in

the landscape and made for an eerie scene as Cyclan caught up with Miki-Ce and

Ali-Co as they ran towards the platoon rallying point. Syntar had taken

position on top of a destroyed mech of some type and was taking pot shots at

enemy forces while Captain Kiara-Ne directed the fires of the remainder of the

14th assault platoon. "Direct Front! Enemy Infantry in the open!"

yelled Kiara-Ne as a Legion tank behind her blasted its main cannon.

"Captain! The charges have been detonated!" yelled Cyclan

over the sounds of gunfire that permeated throughout the air as they rallied

around the rest of the platoon. "Move it out! Head for landing zone raven!"

ordered Kiara-Ne as she began charging through the battle towards an area

marked on Cyclan's HUD. Cyclan fired off Proton rounds and exchanged cartridges

as fast as he could, while running towards the LZ, in an attempt to pin down

enemy forces. Two Gunships roared out of the sky and delivered a hail of

rockets at enemy positions as they made a path for two transports. Cyclan

looked up in the sky as one of the transports approached and then suddenly

everything went white. A large ringing sounded in Cyclan's ears as his eyes

adjusted to the light, smoke clouds billowed around him signaling a near miss

by artillery fire, Cyclan struggled to get to his feet as two GUN soldier's

approached out of the smoke and aimed their rifles at him, the sharp tips of

their bayonets glinted in the sun as they inched closer to him, when suddenly

the ground erupted in fire. Cyclan shielded his eyes as he saw a figure move

through the fire towards him, revealing itself to be zippa, hands engulfed in

fire. Cyclan reached out for help as his damaged and wounded body struggled to

get up from his injuries. Zippa quickly ran to his side and helped him to his

feet, and in a few moments Zippa was helping Cyclan make his way to the landing

transport through the smoke and gunfire. The landing ramp opened in front of

them and the other members of the 14th gave the two covering fire as

they moved into the back of the transport and sat down. Within seconds they

were airborne and Cyclan breathed a sigh of relief, before wincing at his many

injuries, "Don't worry Cyclan, We'll get you patched up when we get back,

hopefully my sister will be alright too.." said Zippa trying to crack a smile

as aircraft left the combat zone. "heh..Thanks for getting me outta there…"

coughed Cyclan as Zippa gave him a small smile back. Even with his injuries

though, the only thing on Cyclan's mind was his past, who should he believe? And

who had answers?...

OK! whew! big update!

i've had these up on deviantart for a while, but i decided to update.

lemme know what you think of these chapters

also dig this if you wanna see some pictures of some of the characters and their expanded universes: .com/favourites/43589503


End file.
